Left 4 Teachers
by Wombag1786
Summary: When team RWBY was in the american southwest the only question remains was... what happen to the original survoirs? Follow Zoey Francis, and Louis as they become Beacons newest teacher. (Spinoff of LRWBY4D)
1. chapter 1

**Hello everybody Wombag1786 here.**

 **So it's been a while but since I finished up my Deadrising story, but now that I have some breathing room I decided to write a spinoff of my left4Dead story. So the plot of this story is to fill in the gaps of what happened to Zoey, Francis, Louis, and later on Bill while team RWBY was with Coach, Nick, Rochelle, and Elise. This will all lead up to a sneak preview of season 2 of LRWBY4D. Now then, please enjoy the story, I'll try and post these things weekly during the weekend but in this case I'm leaving for vacation soon so this is an exception, now then enjoy.**

 **Narrator POV**

Somewhere in savanna four girls from an alternate world appeared out of nowhere. This wasn't as bad as most people would think... unless you landed in the beginning stages of a zombie apocalypse in Savanna. In that case yea it was pretty bad, but luck happens to be they met up with different survivors in town. The man named Coach a football player that would have gone pro if it wasn't for his bum knee. Nick a northern con artist who was town drinking his problem's away. Rochelle a news woman from Cleveland who used the apocalypse as a chance to get promoted. Finally a mechanic named Elise who won't stop talking about his buddy Keith.

With the help of the survivors they managed to escape the Savanna mall in Jimmy Gibs stock car. On their way out of town and to New Orleans they came to a road block in a small town in Georgia. The only bridge for miles was raised and they had not enough gas to go around, lucky their were three survivors on top of the bridge. With their directions and later help they managed to lower the bridge. But you already know this, so the question remains what the he'll happen to those three.

 **Rayman George**

 **3RD POV**

"Oh god more tanks incoming!" Nick shouts as he reloads his gun. As he did so a hunter screams before jumping Nick only for a well placed shot from a girl in a red hoddie holding a hunting rifle.

"Come on the bridge is down!" Ruby shouts as she ran across.

"Don't have to tell me twice youngling!" Couch shouts as he uses his shotgun as a bat since it ran out of ammo. He then tossed it before running.

"Hey thanks for the hand y'all!" Elise shouts to the people on top of the platform covering them.

"Come on Elise we got to get back to Jimmy Gibs unless you want me to drive." Yang joked as she threw a charger into the river.

"Oh no you don't Yang. Baby I'm coming!!!" Elise said as he sprinted down the bridge back to the car.

"Oh lord those two are talking about who drives the car when there are zombies attacking us, Oum they are complete dolt's." Weiss says as she drops her gun and makes a sprint to the car.

"Yea well at least Elise isn't thinking about the girl." Rochelle said as she ran by.

"Agreed." Blake said as she ran by the two as a bunch of tanks in tuxedos and witches in wedding dresses chased after them.

They soon got to the car and with a whooo shout of excitement from Elise the car drove past and over the hoard and down the road heading for New Orleans.

"Heh you know they were alright." Francis said watching as the stock car races away to New Orleans from the top of the railing.

"Do you think we will be seeing more of these guys?" Louis asked.

"Heh well that would be nice but no, we are on our own." Zoey said in a now series tone.

The two nod their heads and walked inside to prepare for the trip to the Florida Keys. After a few hours of packing they finally got onboard the sailboat and head straight for the keys. A day later they and with in sight a serious of island's with a decaying bridge crossing over some.

"Well we are here." Louis said looking onwards at the island.

"Yeah, guess we are... wonder what Bill would have picked." Zoey said while looking at Island with the sunrise coming up.

"(Sigh) He would have probably said take the one with out the bridge and has a fresh source of water and plenty banana's so Francis doesn't starve us out." Louis said in a pretty bad Bill impersonation causing Zoey to chuckle a bit.

"Yea I guess he would say something like that." Zoey said hummering him before returning to her mopping self.

As the two survivors looked onwards reminiscing about their friend and savior Bill the ship did a sudden drop, causing them to shuffle a bit. They didn't pay it much attention chucking it up to be some weird wave, but stoped presuming when the boat made another sudden drop that almost send them almost flying off the ship.

"Ugh guys what are you doing up there?" Francis shouts up as he pops out his head through a hole leading to the ships undbelly with a Black cowboy hat that had seen better days on his head.

"I don't know, I think we hit a reef or somet... um Francis, why are you wearing a Stetson?" Louis asked.

"I couldn't find one of them straw hats you see in those tropical phoster cards." Francis explains as he climbs up and onto the deck.

"I'm pretty sure there isn't any reefs out here. Maybe it's a sunken ship or something." Zoey said with her answer.

This was proven wrong once again as the ship pulls down again but this time in a more circular rotation. The three looked overboard to see to their horror a whirlpool has somehow appears. As Zoey ran over to the helm and try to stear the ship away the boat began to get closer and closer to the middle. With all her might Zoey couldn't tug on the wheel and it soon snapped off sending her flying backwards with her hands covering her face trying to prevent the splinters from hitting her. The ship then makes a hard turn causing it to go straight for the center. As the ship goes down Louis and Francis hold on to each other and Zoey screams out as the ship is brought down. The scene changes as pieces of the ship floated up along with a black cowboy hat that had seen better days. The piece and the hat began to float northwest towards Mississippi.

 **On Remnant in the Emerald forest**

The forest was quite and tranquil. Not even the Grimm would disrupt these peace an quite. Then from out a blue a sail bloat suddenly appeared above the forest without a trace of what ever force that brought it forward to begin with. After a single second the sail boat dropped from the sky with a few screams coming from onboard as the the boat crashed into the forest floor with a loud thud.

The ship was in splitters as different pieces of the ship laid scattered among the wreckage three individuals started to pull themselves from the wreckage.

"Ugh you know what... I think I hate boats even more." Francis complains as he pulls himself from below a pile of wood.

"You know what Francis... I have to agree." Louis said as he pulls himself from the wreckage.

"Ugh oh god... is everyone ok?" Zoey said as she gets up from underneath the sail.

"I'm good, still got all my libs and my positivity." Louis said with a painful thumbs up.

"Ugh I was good till Louis started to be positive. What about you Zoey are you alright? ." Francis asked as he looked around him to see the woods.

"I'm good, just a few splinters but I'm good." Zoey answers as she got down to ground floor and steps on her M1911 pistol by accident.

"Well... this isn't the Keys, so where the hell are we?" Zoey asked as she picks up her gun and checks to see if it's good.

"By the calculations of the sun the trees and the destroyed ship... somewhere that I hate." Francis said looking at the woods.

"I only seen trees in the northern part of the country. So maybe we're near Canada." Louis suggested as he started looking through the wreckage for his weapon.

"See I told you that we are near some place I hate, goddamn Canada." Francis complains as he reaches inside and grabs his hunting shotgun.

"Ok then we are near Canada, but how in the hell did we got here? Whirlpools don't cause teleportation to Canada." Zoey said as she pick up and slung her hunting rifle over he chest while picking up the glock making her have akimbo pistols.

"Oh maybe the vampire teamed up with some aliens to send us to goddamn Canada just to finish the job." Francis suggested as he picks up a bat.

"Ugh for the last time Francis they are zombies not vampires." Zoey said irritated as she rubs her eyes.

"Phs what ever... I gonna take a piss." Francis said as he walked over to the woods.

"(Sigh) I just don't know if he's an idiot or he just refuse to listen." Zoey said irritated."

"Oh hey come on Zoey, we got this far with him no point in leaving him behind." Louis said as he pulls out an uzi and his own set of akimbo pistol's including a P226 and a Glock 18.

"Yea I guess so but he's still an idiot. Now the question is where do we go from he... **Bang (Francis Girly scream) Bang**..." Zoey said before interrupted by Francis screaming and the sound of his shotgun going off.

"Francis!!!" Both Zoey and Louis shouts as they ran over to him.

They then found him on the ground with his pants down and his shotgun smoking.

"Francis what happened?" Zoey asked as he began to stand up and pulls up his pants.

"Guys I was just attacked by a werewolf!" Francis shouts as he buckled up his pants.

"... you were attacked... by a werewolf?" Zoey asked with a non-believing look on her face.

"Yes exactly! I was doing my business by that tree when a pair of glowing red eyes came from the bush I was pissing on. Then a werewolf jumped out and almost tears me to pieces before I shoved my twelve gage down its throat and unloaded it." Francis explains.

"... You pissed on a... werewolf?" Zoey said with the same look on her face.

"Francis... are you sure you didn't just urinated on a wolf?" Louis said as he punch his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

"I'm absolutely positive that I pissed on it. The body is right over there." Francis said pointing to the bush he peed on.

Zoey and Louis looked at each other with a annoyed look on their faces. They both sighed loudly in disappointment before they walked over to the bush to see nothing.

"There nothing here." Louis said causing Francis to quickly run over.

"But but... it was just HERE!!!" Francis said in disbelief.

"Uh hu sure Francis." Zoey said while rolling her eyes.

"No I'm serious it was right her a moment ago." Francis said standing on the exact spot.

"Um ok sure, how about you describe it to us then." Louis said humoring Francis.

As Francis began to describe it a Grimm Beowulf walked out from behind the bush and standing up tall over Francis.

"It was big and black." Francis describes

"Um Francis." Zoey said trying to get his attention

"Let me finish Zoey, it also had a weird white mask with streaks of red on it." Francis described failing to notice the Beowulf behind him.

"Francis." Louis said trying his luck in getting his attention.

"Not now Louis, it also looked like a pure form of evil I had to use up my entire shotgun shells just to put it down..."

"FRANCIS!!!" Both Louis and Francis shouts!

"What?" Francis answers only for something shadow to appear over him.

"Wait don't tell me... it's friend is behind me isn't it?" Francis asked as the two slowly nod their heads as they got their guns in a defensive position.

Francis slowly turns around to see not one Beowulf but an entire pack of them. It then howls off to the rest of the pack of the Beowulf's of their pray before charging at Francis who screams out his iconic scream.

 **With Winter and Qrow**

The two were dropped off near the a strange energy signal, that was similar to the one that was presented at Team RWBY's disappearsence. They soon walked into a clearing to see to their surprise a sail boat.

"Ok now I have seen everything." Qrow jokes as he looked at the ship.

"I concur. Why would a sail boat of all things be here?" Winter said as she looks at the wreckage.

As the two looked at the sailboat when they hear the sound of screaming coming from the woods. Both pulled their weapons as they got into a defensive stance. They began to slowly move forward before the bushes began to move. After a few seconds of the bushes moving a strange man in a leather vest was tossed from the bush screaming.

"Ahh haaaa ahhh!" He screams as he misses Winter and Qrow and hits the ground hard.

"What in the..." before Qrow could finish his sentence as a woman in a track outfit fell to the ground as a Beowulf tried to munch down her if it wasn't for her feet stopping it.

"Ugh get off me!" She spat as she aims her akimbo pistol's at it's head and began to put as many holes into it as possible.

The Beowulf was stunned for now but it regained its Focas and the woman ran out of bullets. The Beowulf charges forward only to have itself impaled through the skull by a fast acting Winter. She pulls here sabor from the dead Beowulf and turn to the woman before offering her a hand.

"Thanks for that." The woman said as she reloaded her pistol.

"Not a problem." Winter said with a nod.

She then hears another growl coming from behind her only for the sound of rapid fire to silence it as a man in a ruin office clothes walked out.

"Phf I think I got the last of them guys. Oh um hello there." The man said friendly.

"Salutations." Winter replies with her cold exterior.

"Hello, So are you the people who was bad at sailing?" Qrow said pointing to the ship.

"Well it was in the water just a few minutes ago then some crazy stuff happen's and now we are here." The woman said as she walked over the biker.

"Ugh am I dead?" The biker asked as the woman helped her up.

"No not yet." The woman replies.

"Right So um oh where are my manners. I'm Louis, that's Zoey and that is Francis." Louis said as he walks over.

"I am specialist Winter and this is Qrow. We got a report of strange signals coming from this location." Winter said.

"Ugh more military. Ugh now you can see why I hate Canada." Francis said causing both Winter and Qrow to look at each other in confusion.

"Sorry about my friend here, he's an idiot." Zoey explains.

"Hey!" Francis said in his defense.

"That's... understandable. I have to bring this Dolt with me." Winter said pointing to Qrow.

"What ever ice queen." Qrow said as he took a sip from his flask. Strangely enough once Qrow called Winter an ice queen this caused Louis to chuckle a bit.

"Heh heh, sorry but it's just funny how coincidental you sound Winter." Louis chuckles.

"How so?" Winter asked with an eye brow raised.

"Well you see yesterday we were on a bridge taking a break when this car drove up. Out steps eight people. Four of them happen to be these teenage girl and one of them with the same hair color of you would constantly call everyone a dolt. They would respond by calling her an ice queen." Louis explains causing both Qrow and Winter eyes to widen.

"Those four girls. They wouldn't happen to have the name Yang, Blake, Weiss, or Ruby by chance?" Qrow asked.

"Um yea all four of those girls had that name... why do you ask?" Zoey asked with a bit of curiosity.

"They went missing a few days ago from Beacon. All that was left was a strange energy signal, that is admitting from this spot." Qrow explains.

"Can you please tell me where you seen my younger sister and her friends last." Winter asked sounding a bit desperate.

"Ok sure we last saw them in George trying to make their way to New Orleans." Zoey explains only to get shot a weird look by the two of them.

 **Ok so this is the end of the chapter. So the chapters from here on out will probably be shorter then this one, so for the sake of keeping these stories long and beacouse I kinda want to do something like this in the first place I'm gonna place a mini Chibi episode at the end of each chapter to prolong it. So enjoy this little bit.**

 **LEFT RWBY CHIBI 4 Dead (LRC4D)**

 **Inside tattoo parlor**

Chibi Elise, Nick and Ruby were all in the parlor, Elise was sitting in the chair with his arm outstretched. Ruby seemed to be waiting in anticipation while Nick was tattooing something to his arm.

"Their all done." Chibi Nick said as he steps back showing a heart tattoo with the name Zoey written in cursive in the middle.

"Oh man this is awesome man, can't wait till I ask Zoey out on our first date." Chibi Elise chirped as he got from his chair and literally skipped out the door in happiness.

"Uh hu, Good luck with that Elise." Chibi Nick said. As he placed down the ink pen he turns to see Ruby in the seat with her sleeve rolled up.

"Um I don't think your sister will allow me to give you a tattoo." Chibi Nick said with a deadpan tone.

"Wha oh come on Nick. It's the zombie apocalypse, I'm totally legal to get a tattoo by now." Chibi Ruby pleaded her case.

Chibi Nick just crossed his arms and tapped his foot in annoyance as she gave him the puppy dog eyes till he finally cracked.

"(Sigh) fine kid, but don't tell your sister." Chibi Nick sighs as he picks up the ink pen.

"Trust me I won't, oh and here I made my own design that I want." Chibi Ruby said as she pulls out a crude child like drawing of two crescent rose forming an x with a cookie in the background.

"Um ok I guess I'll try." Chibi Nick said as he started the pen and lowers it to her arm. Before the ink pen can touch her Chibi Yang came running in and gave a powerful right cross that send Nick flying into the wall off screen.

"Ruby don't do it." Chibi Yang said defensively.

"But Yang I always wanted a tattoo. Why can't I get one there so cool." Chibi Ruby complains.

"Ruby getting a tattoo is possible one of the most painful experiences of your life. They stick needle's into you you could get infected, and if dad finds out he will have it removed and that is even more painful." Chibi Yang explains as she pulls Ruby off the seat.

"But sis they look so cool." Chibi Ruby complains as she kicks the dust on the floor in disappointment.

"I know they are but when you are older then you can get a tattoo." Chibi Yang said with her hand on Ruby shoulder.

"(Sigh) alright I'll wait." Chibi Ruby sighs in defeat as she walks out the door.

Once she left Nick had crawled back onto screen. He was covered in old brick dust and barely had the strength to pull himself. At the same time Yang looked around making sure no one was around.

"So um Nick... are you still up for the tattooing thing cause I like to get this as a tramp stamp." Chibi Yang said as she pulls out a very detailed picture of a Blake wearing a scantily dressed ninja clothes while posing sexily on Yang's motorcycle the Bumblebee.

Nick didn't answered. All he did was look up before fainting from the pain.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here.**

 **So that's my new weekly story that I'll ty and print out. So like I said this story is gonna be set up to be a once a week thing. Normally I have this out by the weekend (Friday-Sunday) but as I said I'm on vacation starting tomorrow so this is an early release. So not only will you be reading a average two K chapter every weekend but a little Chibi RWBY story as well. Sometimes more then one depending on how short or long the story is.**

 **Now then please Fav and Fol the story and leave a comment.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own RWBY or Left 4 Dead**

 **3RD POV**

 **Aboard an Atlas command Bullhead**

Onboard the Bullhead a officer ran through the hall to the General's office. Once inside he saluted the General before giving him a report.

"Sir. We have just received contact from specialist Schnee, Sir." An Atlas communications officer reported to General Ironwood.

"What did she say?" Ironwood asked with interest as he looked up from his paper work.

Ever since that strange energy readings were shown after the mysterious disappearance of Team RWBY Everyone who knew about their disappearance all wanted to know what is this strange energy. The Atlas military was no exception, if this energy could be harnessed then they could no long relie on Schnee's Dust manufacture or in Ironwood's case no longer have to deal with Jacque Schnee.

"She reported finding a... sailboat sir." The officer replies.

"A... sailboat? In the middle of the Emerald forest?" Ironwood asked with brow raised in surprise and confusion.

"Yes sir, she reported that she and Qrow Branwen have discovered a recently wrecked sailboat along with three others who all are giving strange acounts." The Officer explains sheepishly not wanting to sound crazy.

"I see, and what are they talking about that is strange?" Ironwood asked.

"Well sir um... zombies." He answers while rubbing his neck nervously.

"... Officer this is not the time for jokes. Four girls are missing and one of them happen's to be Jacques Schnee's daughter."

"It's the truth sir. She explains that the three talked about an area called Raymond Georgia were they reported seeing the missing students with four others heading for the city of New Orleans. They also described that they were attached by zombies." The officer explains while sweating nervously.

"Son, I want an honest answer before I demote you to minor junior private negative first class." Ironwood said agitated with the officer.

"That's what her report says sir. They also mentioned that the virus infectes individuals turning some into zombies, mutated zombies or carriers that would infect others by being next to them." The officer explains.

Orion wood got up from his desk to order the officer out but he then shows his clipboard he was holding with some interesting charts on it.

"What is this?" Ironwood asked irritated as he snatches the clipboard away.

"After learning that this virus is airborne she sent in a request to have her bio scanned from one of our medical drones. At first we found nothing but then we noticed a strange organism on her that was slowly multiplying. It seems that this virus is in a weakened state so her body is surpessing it for now, but without further test this could prove something more lethal." The officer explains as Ironwood went through the paperwork as his eyes slowly opened in shock by the report.

"My Oum, this could be a pandemic if we don't treat this carefully." Ironwood mutters to himself before turning to the officer.

"I want the ACUHM down on the ground and specialist Schnee and Qrow contained as well as the three individuals as well." Ironwood ordered.

"Sir yes sir." The officer said as he does a quick salute before running out the door to prepare the Atlas Containment Unit for Hazerdes Materials.

 **Back in the Emerald Forest... 15 minutes later.**

"So vampires?" Qrow asked as he took a swig from his flaskas he hands it over to Francis.

"Yep got my girlfriend, and got Bill to." Francis answers as he took a swig.

Currently the group was sitting by the wreckage. Both Qrow and Francis and Qrow were sitting down on the boat while Louis, Zoey, and Winter were standing around waiting for evac to show. While waiting the survivors talked about how they survived

"Oh for the love of god Francis, they are Zombies! They are not vampires!" Zoey shouts annoyed by his stupidity.

"Yes because fictional shambling corpses make more sense then blood sucking corpses instead." Winter said sarcastically while rolling her eyes in irritation.

"It's the truth ms Winter, what would we gain from lying?" Louis said reassuring.

"I don't know. Publicity?" Winter replies trying to hold back the erg to curb stop the three and maybe Qrow as well.

"Phs you wish, if I wanted to go public then I just forget wearing pants... actually that sounds like a great idea." Francis crudely and drunkenly said as he hands back the flask of a strong spirit back to Qrow.

"Heh I drink to that." Qrow retorts with a low chuckle.

At this point Winter has enough and was about to snap when the sound of a Bullhead can be heard from above. She sighs in relief because she wouldn't have to listen to anymore stupidity from the now two drunk men. The survivors excluding Francis watched as a weird ship descend's from the sky and has the back slowly opens up.

"Oh it's... hey bird guy what are those things called?" Francis asked as he slowly got up from his seat.

"It's called a Bullhead." Qrow answers as he got up and staggers over to Winter and the rest.

"Huh ok, then I hate Bullhead's" Francis said as he follows Qrow over.

"Heh you and me both." Qrow chuckles as he watches the door open.

Soon the Bullhead's door opens and out walk a dozen of AK droids walked out with their weapons trained on them with a two people in white COD CDC looking hazmat suit's walked out with a few stun batons and dust powered taser's.

"Hey whoa, whoa, whoa what is going on?" Zoey asked not liking were this is going.

"By order of General Ironwood you five will be coming with us and place into quorentine till further notice." One of the hazmat guys said.

"Oh yea you and what army?" Qrow asked drunkenly.

"Um this one." The same hazmat guy said pointing to the AK troops now pointing their guns at the group.

"Phs what ever I can take all you tin cans on, am I right bird guy," Francis said as he walks towards the hazmat suit guy. Before Qrow could answer another hazmat guy pulls out a taser and shot at Francis.

"Ahhh haaaa ahhhh!!!" Francis iconically screams as one million volts serged through his body before he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Gah Grif!" The first hazmat suit guy shouts in disappointment.

"What? He was walking forward, General asked for us to bring them back alive." The Grif hazmat suit Guy said with a shrug.

"Yea but now we have to carry him onboard." The first hazmat suit guy said pointing out the flaw in the guy's plan.

"Yea um no we don't all we got to do is let the droids do it for us." Grif said as comedically the droids strangely disarmed themselves and walked back onto the Bullhead.

"Uh Simmon why did you order the droids back onto the ship?" Grif asked as he watch the droids leave.

"I didn't order them to do anything." The first hazmat guy now known as Simmon said.

"Well I guess today is the day our robot overlords decide to start taking over." Grif said.

"No that's not it, maybe the White Fang had hacked our system." Simmon said as he looked at his Scroll controlling the AK units.

"Nah I'm pretty sure sarge would convince Ironwood by now that the Atles military should have these things color palette changed back to red and black before the White Fang managed to hack our system." Grif responds sarcastically.

"Well then fat ass who do you suggest order the AK's to leave?" Simmon asked irritated.

"I order them Gentlemen. Now if you two aren't busy I would like to leave before the idiot come too." Winter said irritated as she walked passed them. She stopped midway before turning around and grabbing Griffs hand that had the stun gun. She then pulled the trigger sending a few volts into the unconscious Francis causing his body to spaz a bit. After releasing some pent up annoyance she then heads into the Bullhead

"(Sigh) You know I honestly can't blame her for doing that." Zoey sighs as she and Francis walks over before picking Francis up.

"Well I'm pretty sure if we get to know her she won't be that bad. She probably nice when she isn't working." Louis said positively before Qrow walks by.

"Yea sorry pal but this is her nicest." Qrow said as he boards the Bullhead.

The two looked at each other before sighing in a slight disappointment before boarding. Soon the Bullhead started and it hovered for a bit before flying off leaving the remains of the sailboat behind. After flying through the air for a bit the Bullhead reaches an Atlas Airship. It then parks inside a docking bay were the back opens letting out the survivors, Qrow and Winter off. Outside the Bullhead a few Atlas Guards wearing white COD style hazmat suits and AK units were on standby. Up above on the railing General Ironwood watches as his and Ozpin's best agents giving up their weapons to some of the guards while the two others were more reluctant to give up their weapons but did so before all five of them were escorted away.

"(Sigh) A team of children has disappeared, my best specialist is now under quarantine, and now a strange virus had just been discovered that has untold side effects. Can today get any worst." Ironwood mutters to himself.

"General Ironwood Sir. I would like to borrow your time for just a moment sir to discuss something bothersome about the paint job on the new AK units." A gruff and old sounding soldier said as He walked over to the General with a distinct shotgun in his hand.

"And the universe throws me a curveball. (Sigh) What do you want Sarg?" Ironwood asked as he groans in annoyance by the constant nagging of the soldier.

 **Thirty minutes later in the Holding cell.**

Inside a holding cell moddified to hold quorentined people Louis and Zoey looked outward into the hallway waiting while Francis was on the ground sleeping. His eyes start to twitch and soon Francis started to open his eyes.

"Ugh where are we?" Francis asked as he gets up rubbing his head.

"We were just captured by the Military Francis were do you think we are?" Zoey said sarcastically.

"Of course another shitty military another shitty cell." Francis remarks as he looks around the cell for a bed.

"Well look on the positive side at least we don't have an iron cell door like the last military." Louis said positive.

"Wait it doesn't?" Francis asked as he turns around looking at the door to their cell was gone and replaced with a thin plastic wall with holes in it.

"Wait maybe these guys are more dumb then we thought." Francis said with a smirk as he backs up.

"I wouldn't do that Francis." Zoey said as she turns to watch him.

He didn't bother responding instead he raced forward getting ready to bust through the plastic, but the moment he bashed the plastic an eltric current was sent straight through him zapping him while sending him flying backwards all the while doing his iconic scream.

"Ohh did I forgot to mention that it was electric?" Zoey asked sarcastically before leaning back on her bed.

"Zoey come on be nice. Hey Francis you all right?" Louis asked as he helped him up.

"Ouch yea I'm fine, heh good thing I'm indestructible." Francis said in pain as Louis sits him down on the bed.

"Uh hu sure is Francis, sure is." Zoey said as she turns back to the hallway as she leans back in her cell bed.

 **LRC4D**

Chibi Weiss and Coach walks into the hotel safe house and sits down on the counter. As they sit there a faint cooking smoke floats over to their noses, they looks over to see Chibi Elise frying something over a camping stove.

"(Sniffing sound) umm Elise watcha Cooking there?" Chibi Coach asked as he gets up and walks over with Chibi Weiss.

"The only thing we can cook around here, fried cockroaches." Chibi Elise said showing the pan filled with huge cockroaches in sizzling oil.

"You want some? I had just made a batch." Chibi Elise asked as he shows a platter of fried cockroaches to them. The two went green trying to hold back the vomit.

"Um no thanks we're good." Weiss said as the two back off.

 **Flash forward to the tunnel of love safe house.**

Chibi Weiss and Chibi Coach walks into the safe house with some blood stains on them. They spotted Chibi Yang standing over a portable cooking stove

"Oh hey guys. Whoa you guys look like you need a pick me up." Chibi Yang remarks at the two.

"Yea that actually doesn't sound so bad." Chibi Weiss remarks with a bit of a perk.

"Oh man I could go for some dinner right about now. What's on the menu?" Chibi Coach asked.

"Flaming Yang broiled Cockroaches." Chibi Yang pun's as she shows a pan filled with fried Cockroaches.

"... ok I don't know what's worse. The fact that we either have to eat cockroaches for dinner or that you somehow managed to make the experience worst with your puns." Chibi Weiss remarks.

"Aww and I thought this wouldn't bug you two." Chibi Yang once again pun's.

"(Sigh) Girl, you are wearing both of us out." Chibi Coach remarks as he punches his nose.

 **Flash forward to the drain Tunnel safe house**

Chibi Weiss and Chibi Coach walks into the safe house with more blood sprays and stains on them. They spotted Chibi Nick over an old stove.

"Yo Nick, I'm hungry." Chibi Coach remarks as he sat down with Chibi Weiss next to him.

"Yea I know, don't worry I'm almost done." Chibi Nick remarks as he moves the frying pan back and forth.

While waiting Chibi Nick to finish the same aroma of air hits their noses and soon the two begin to gag. "Nick, the meal you are about to serve us better not be..."

"Yea sorry Weiss it's fried Cockroaches." Chibi Nick replies as he pours the fried cockroaches on a paper plate as the two begin to groan in agony.

"Oh come on Nick." Chibi Coach complains.

 **Flash forward to the storm shelter safe house**

Chibi Weiss and Chibi Coach walks in with their clothes dripping with moist and wet blood and their faces looked like they were apple bobbing in a fat mans rib cage. They soon spotted Chibi Rochelle standing over an industrial stove.

"Hey guys your just in time for dinner." Chibi Rochelle said with a soft smile.

"Girl please tell us it's not what we think it is?" Chibi Coach pleads as the familiar aroma hits their noses.

"Sorry Coach But it's fried cockroaches." Chibi Rochelle said softly showing a pan filled with fried cockroaches.

"Ugh why!!!" Chibi Weiss cry's out as she falls to the ground in hunger and defeat.

 **Flash forward to the drug store safe house**

Chibi Coach and Chibi Weiss enters the safe house covered in blood and guts that it looked like they took a bloodbath with their clothes on. They then stomped on over to Chibi Ruby who was cooking something.

"For the love of Oum, Ruby please tell us it isn't fried cockroaches again." Chibi Weiss complains.

"Nope, Yang and I found some can food's." Ruby chirps to their relief.

"Oh thank god, what are we having?" Chibi Coach said as he rubs his hands together while licking his chaps.

Chibi Ruby then places a can with the words spam written on the side causing both to look at the can in disappointment. Soon a crunching sound can be heard behind them and Chibi Elise walks forward with a paperplate with fried cockroaches on it.

"... Um Elise can I have one of those?" Chibi Weiss asked.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here.**

 **So the survivors are now in the custody of the Altlas military, and Francis got zapped multiple times. Fun fact about tasers and stun guns they require a million volts to incopacitae a human but only need half that to cause them to loose control of their bodily fluids. Besides that I had just made a small nod off to the RVB and made Weiss eat a cockroach. This was a fun chapter to write.** **Now then please Fav and Fol the story and please leave a comment.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own RWBY or left 4 Dead or RVB characters.**

 **Please Fav and Fol the story and leave a comment.**

 **In Atlas holding cell**

Currently Specialist Schnee was furious. First she had to listen to that idiot banter on about vampires then zombies, before finding out they ineffectively effected her with an unknown virus causing her to be locked up with Qrow of all people. The last straw came when she had to give up DNA for testing and just a strand of hair wasn't gonna cut it they needed EVERY type of DNA and quickly causing her to have no privacy what so ever. If that wasn't embarrassing enough they are gonna require her to have a physical checkup by the Doctor Grey of all people. With a heavy sigh she made her way down the corridor while escorted by two AK droids.

Once inside the room the droids left her alone to undress and place on a patient gown. As she starts to take off her bra another door on the other side of the door opens and an AK droid pushes a familiar woman to the ground.

"Ouch! Hey watch it you oversized bucket of bolts! If I had my gun I would shoot you were you stand!" Zoey shouts at the droid as it leaves her. After kicking the door a few time she turns around and grabs ahold of a small surgical desk and picks it over head having the gown fall off of it. In the mist of her anger she noticed Winter starring at her blushing all the while that she was almost half naked with someone else.

"Oh um ah, I'll just turn around." Zoey said blushing a bit as she calmly placed down the table as she looked away.

"Yes you should I rather not get naked in front of a stranger anymore than I am comfortable with." Winter said with her usual Schnee tone as she now undid her pants.

"Well excuse me princess we did warn you we were contaminated." Zoey response with sarcasm. She then looks down and noticed her patient gown and picked it up but also seeing in the refection of a surgical tray Winter removing her adorable light blue panties.

Winter only rolls her eyes as she turns around now wearing the medical gown only to stop and see Zoey without her top on and slowly taking of her pants. Winter only blushes before closing her eyes not wanting to expose her rear.

"(Sigh) You do know I don't mind you staring I lived in a Sorority house in college." Zoey said as she removes her panties now completely exposed.

"So you say but unlike my fellow peers I for one respect other people's privacy." Winter said firmly while secretly peeking through her hand.

"What ever ice queen oh and FWI that's some cute parties you have on your ass. What size are you anyways, a forty by thirty nine?" Zoey smugly asked as she finished placing on her medical gown causing Winter to blush completely in embarrassment and enraged.

Before Winter could argue another door opens and a woman in a white COD CDC outfit with purple outlines walks in.

"Oh my Well you look at this both my patients are dressed and prepped for surgery." The woman said in a cheerful yet creep tone.

"Um hello." Zoey said feeling strangely uncomfortable around her.

"Hello Doctor Grey." Winter said unamused as she regains her composure.

"Oh it nice to see you to Winter, how is your anal cavity been since your insertion incident with that bottle of beer?" Grey asked cheerfully causing Winter to blush in embarrassment while Zoey tries to stifle herself from laughing.

"Doctor Grey May I remind you that you are under the Hippocratic Oath and you must respect my patient confidentiality." Winter said covering her eyes in embarrassment.

"Phss please if I followed that silly old Oath I wouldn't be here today as Atlas greatest Doctor. Beside we're all girls here of course we place stuff up their in our free time. This isn't the first time I treated you for anal insertion, I still remember the time you walked in with your entire sabor up your..." before she could finish Winter rushes over and covers her mouth.

"If you don't stop I'm gonna break your legs and shove it so far up your ass that you can taste the floor polish on the back of your tongue." Winter threatens with a dangerous look in her eye.

"Nmpok, mpls mnosrt!" Dr Grey said as Winters hand muffled her voice. Winter then slowly removes her hand from her mouth piece and walks over to medical gurney. Before sitting down she looks over at Zoey who was trying her hardest not to die of laughter.

"Not... a... word." Winter said with a deadly tone before sitting down on the gurney.

"(Snicker) phs sure. (snicker)" Zoey said as she walks over and sits down on her gurney.

After sitting down Doctor Grey pulls over a medical table and begins her physical of the two. After doing her routine checkups she then pulls down from the ceiling a strange device. It made a strange noise before shooting out an orange later that scans both Zoey and Winter. Soon the scan stoped and on screen behind them showed their bodies on difrent layers and vision. Doctor Grey walks over pressed a few buttons on the computer and on screen the bodies turn thermal vision revealing a strange parasite featuring around in their bodies.

"Oh my, this is completely... ASTOUNDING!!!" Doctor Grey squeals in excitement as she turns around and walks over to the same scanner and pulls out a weird gun shape device and starts scanning the room. After scanning the room she finally spotted what she was looking over the by the same medical tray Zoey had over her head. The parasitic organism was completely covering the table but was slowly dying away.

"Well this is quite fascinating." Doctor Grey hums to herself

"What is it Doctor Grey?" Winter asked as she sat up.

"It seems this disease can't live or breed without a host, problem is only a certain group of people can hold the virus in their body but it is completely harmless to them. They basically become a breeding ground for them." Doctor Grey explains.

"Tell me something that I don't know." Zoey said while sitting up.

"Well apparently it will kill anyone else if it wasn't for the fact that the oxygen we breath kills them off before they can do any kind of harm. In other words we don't have to go through the annoying bureaucracy of convincing those science hater anti vaccination groups to take a life saving vaccine for their kids, because they are basically breathing it. Your presence is preventing them from becoming infected." Doctor Grey finish explaining.

"Alright so does that mean you are gonna let me and my friends go?" Zoey said as she walks over to retrieve her clothes.

"Nope I can't authorize your realease with out General Ironwoods orders." She replies cheerfully before rushing over to Zoey who was getting dress."Besides I read what you reported about zombies and mutations. I want to know more about that, like the different types and effects."

Zoey looked up by the Doctor who somehow pulls out a pen and notebook. With a heavy sigh she quickly placed on her tank top. "Look I'll tell you everything about my experience with the infected but not without my friends."

"Oh that's just great, having multiple acounts will give me multiple options to know the full extent of these infected." Dr Gray said clapping her hands with glee before turning to Winter. "You can get dress Winter, I'll escort Zoey here to her friends."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? The prisoner here seems to be the most dangerous one here." Winter said as she gets up and awkwardly walks around the table.

"Well she has been completely helpful and plus if she try's anything the gun turrets will blow her away into little pieces saving me the trouble of preforming dissection on them." Dr Grey said happily causing Zoey to look at her completely terrified.

"You are kidding right?" Zoey asked terrified.

"Nope I'm Doctor Grey, ha! Doc joke, but seriously if the General orders me to dissect you I will be completely over you." Dr Grey said causing Zoey to shiver a bit.

"Um any chance I can get a second opinion on that?" Zoey asked even more terrified then the weeks fighting to stay alive in Georgia.

"Phss please, if we were to asked Doc Dufresne he probably have you guys scan bit by bit instead. He is a complete boring pacifist." Doctor Grey said in annoyed tone.

Before Zoey could ask for him to do it instead of her the lights start to flicker as Francis iconic girly screams can be heard echoing from another room.

"Although his split personality O'Malley on the other hand will do the dissection with a rocket launcher which is much more fun." Doctor Grey said gleefully to Zoeys horror. The lights start to flicker again and even more of Francis girly screams can be heard.

"Oh goddamn it. We should probably go and stop him before he kills your friend by mistake." Dr Gray said as she opens the door before rushing out with Zoey.

"Wait Dr Gray you can't just le... (Sigh) she is a complete dolt." Winter said as the door closes giving her some privacy.

 **In another medical room aboard the Atlas ship.**

Currantly Francis, Louis and Qrow were all tied down to a gurney in medical gowns. Unlike the the physical with Doctor Grey this one went horrible. At first the patients entered undress and redressed accordingly but when Doc enters the room Francis berates the poor Doctor with some pretty bad but constant insults till Doc Dufresne snaps and his personality O'Malley came out. He activated the imergancy restraint protocol strapping the three to the gurney before completely roasting Francis and putting enough electric voltage to be the equivalent of a cheap dolor store taser.

"Hah hah hah, who's the crybaby now cheap vest. How about you hate on more of that will ya, here maybe I'll give you something that you could like or..." O'Malley then flips the switch causing another serge of eltricity to go through Francis.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh hhhhhhaaaaaaa ahhhhh!!!!!" Francis screams as the voltage slightly zapped him.

"Hey man come on he's sorry, look can't we go back to Doc, he seem like a swell guy." Louis pleaded for Francis sake.

"Nnnnnnooooo! Once I finish with the mussel bound idiot I'll go after my friends who left me stranded in Vacuo desert for what felt like an eternity only to forget about me, then the world will tremble at my mercy, mmmwwwhhhhaaaa!" O'Malley chuckles an evil laughter before The door behind him opens up to reveal Zoey and Dr Grey behind them.

O'Malley turns around only for Zoey to give a strong right hook to the jugular. O'Malley falls to the ground clenching his throat while Zoey runs over to the computer and pulled a lever sending another shock into Francis who again screams his iconic girly scream.

"Oh sorry Francis." Zoey apologies before pulling the right switch unlocking the three. As the locks came undone both Louis and Qrow quickly got off their gurney and ran over to him.

"Hey man you ok?" Qrow asked Francis as smoke came of his scum in a hiss sound.

"Hey I think he's trying to say something." Louis said hearing Francis trying to mutter something.

"I, I... I hate doctors." And with that said he faints.

"Huh even in the face of death... he still hates stuff." Qrow said jokingly.

"Yea that's our Francis." Zoey said as she and Qrow helped him out of his seat. Meanwhile behind them O'Malley finally got up and was completely angry.

"Ugh you insult fool, I will..." before he could finish his line Dr Grey came in with a spray bottle with yellow liquid in it.

"NO! Bad O'Malley, Bad!" Dr Grey scolded as she sprayed him.

"Ugh wha Wait, did you just sprayed my with urine?" O'Malley asked as his voice returns to docs. "Oh my Oum it is, why would you do something like that. Both in the sense that you are willing to spray me with human waste and the fact that you keep your own in a jar."

"Oh you wish it was mine you pervert! It was the closest thing I could fine to fill up this spray bottle, and beside spraying my cat with water when he does something bad always work. Also it isn't my urine... its winters." Dr Grey explained causing Doc to freeze.

"I'm sorry did you said Winter?" Doc asked getting a yes from her, to which he begins to panic. "Ahhh are you out of your mind I could become contaminated and infect the entire fleet because of you, even worst I could die right now!"

"No you won't silly, look at this." Dr Grey cheerfully said before pulling out a tablet and showing him the discovery she made.

"Huh well I'll be. Guess we won't be needing to take biohazard measurements for our safety anymore. Oh and guys sorry about nearly tasing your friend to cardiac arrest." Doc apologies. "You guys can leave for your cells now, we can inform the General that you aren't a disease ridden time bombs anymore."

The four just walked out muttering different things about the two weird doctors as they walked out of the room while dragging an unconscious Francis.

"(Sigh) Sorry about what happened to your friend here guys." Qrow said sincerely.

"It's ok Qrow, he had worst." Louis said.

"So now that they have our DNA, what are they gonna do with us now?" Zoey asked as an AK droid walked pass her on patrol.

"They'll let us go. I managed to make a call to a friend of mine who get us out of here shortly. All we have to do is wait." Qrow answers.

"Well hopefully your friend of yours is quick about it." Zoey said as they walked through another door.

 **LRC4D**

At the mall the group were currently taking advantage of the apocalypse blow out sales.

Chibi Nick and Chibi Weiss walks out of a clothing store, Chibi Nick was now wearing a white tuxedo with a blue button up shirt and white suit vest. Weiss was now wearing a white dress with small light blue petals outlines making their way up her shirt. They then pull out their wallets and payed a chibi Tank in a tuxedo.

The screen moves to the side with Elise and Ruby walking out of the gun store with armed completely to the teeth with different types of guns and grenades strapped to their back, chest, legs and feet. They both pull out their wallets and payed chibi Whitaker.

The screen moves sideways showing Rochelle and Yang walking out of a music store with brand new headphones playing some incoherent music while banging their heads to the beats. They then pull out their wallets and payed a chibi hunter with a pair of headphones on.

Next the screen moves sideways showing Coach and Blake leaving a cajune restaurant with Coach having a handful of burgers and Blake with a handful of fried fish. They two struggled to reach into their wallets and pay a chibi boomer with a fry cook hat on.

Finally the screen moves to the side with Zwei walking out of a car dealership store in a nick outfit heading towards Jimmy Gibs Jr car that was overflowing with dog treats and had another corgi in the front in a black dress. Zwei jumps into the car and tosses money out the window at a Chibi zombie Jimmy Gibs Jr and drives through the malls glass entrance showing the escape scene from the dead center with zwei riding in the drivers seat. The screen turns to black as white words appeared.

 **Zwei has escaped,** **with your wallets...**

 **you probably should go after him.**

 **Hello everybody wombag1786 here**

 **So this chapter has some more RVB references and Zwei managed to commit credit fraud. They do say Corgies are very intelligent dogs. Right so this is were the story follows the other story, next week the gang is gonna meet Ozpin and explain everything. Also so sorry about the slow LRC4D thing, I spent all week writing my first 1M chapter and that was just finished yesterday, so I kinda was short on time so I based this Chibi moment of an old country express "oh that dog of mine." Anyways please Fav and Fol and writ... Wait a second where's my wallet... oh shit I got to go. (Wombat1786 has just left the building.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own RWBY or L4D**

 **3RD POV.**

 **On a Bullhead to Beacon**

Qrow was right, not only did Ozpin managed to get them out of their but also some compensation for the "unfortunate" electric glitch in Francis chair. As happy as the group was to be out of the military's hands they still have absolutely no idea what they were in for and that put them at unease... plus Winter came along so that was awkward, or irritating depends on who you asked. While both Winter and Zoey were starring at each other with less then friendly intentions in mind both Louis and Qrow were talking more about the green flue and how it effected the population Francis was currently sleeping still from the electric shock therapy session.

"So once we got to the top of Mercy hospital and fought off the infected for thirty minutes, Paul flew overhead and we barley managed to get on as a tank broke through the rooftop. I was sure we were saved when we flew away, but that's when he turn and Zoey had to shoot the piolot mid flight and we barley survived the crash. That's was our first time we had witnessed someone turning but at the time we didn't know that it was us who caused them to change." Louis explains to a half interested Qrow who was on the verge of passing out mostly due to Louis boring story. As he finally fell asleep the turbulence woke him up as the pilot announced that they have arrived at Beacon.

"Ugh where are we?" Francis said as he got up rubbing his head.

"Oh hey Francis your finally up. Man you missed so much but basically Qrows employee payed for our bail and now we just flew out to his place of work. Isn't that exciting." Louis said with a smile.

"Ugh forget I ask." Francis said as he layed down his head down. The back of the Bullhead open and a bright light hit their eyes temporarily blinding them. Once their vision returns they were left with their mouths open in amazement. At Beacon.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful." Louis remarks seeing the castle like buildings mix with different overgrown flowers and rustic walkways leading to these buildings all the while children of different sizes and shape moved along without a care in the world.

"Wow this is just incredible." Zoey remarks to the beauty as well.

"Heh heh, yea this place tends to have that effect on everyone." Qrow said with a hint of pride in his tone as he takes a swig from his flask. "What about you Francis what do you think?"

"... I hate castles." Francis replies to everyone dismay.

"... ok, you really do hate stuff don't you." Qrow remarks with a deadpan expression.

"That's our Francis." Both Louis and Zoey remakes sarcastically.

They soon followed Qrow and Winter through the cort yard all the while some of the students gave them strange look as they watched quietly as the three strange adults followed Winter and Qrow into Beacon tower. From their they enter the elevator and ascended to Ozpins office. As the doors the survivors looked around at the strange design of the room decor and style.

"Oh god... I hate clocks." Francis said as he turns his attention to a man in green sitting down at a desk at the center of the room.

"Well I do suppose that everyone has their own taste for decoration but I do find the whole clock theme room to be quite intriguing." Ozpin said as he takes a sip from his mug.

"Well I have to disagree with my friend here, your office looks like a vintage steampunk fair." Louis said as he marveled at the glass floor revealing a gear.

"Well I don't know what this steampunk is but I'll take this as a compliment." Ozpin said as he pulls three mugs from his drawer.

"Well enough about clockwork, I have a feeling you didn't just pull some strings to convince an army to let us go out of the kindness of your heart." Zoey said stoically as she walks over to Ozpin with the others following behind as well.

"Heh well it was no trouble for me but yes this is irregular for a simple headmaster to convince a foreign power to release high value prisoners without any compensation." Ozpin said as he pulls a kettle from out of nowhere. "But I digress, you three care for some hot chocolate? I know a man of my age should have coffee but I do prefer this over coffee any day."

The three looked at each other before nodding in agreement and taking a mug. Soon they made themselves comfortable while enjoying the delicious beverage.

"Umm for once this I actually don't hate." Francis said as he sipped from his drink.

"I got to say this has got to be the best coco I had in years." Louis mussed as he took a swig.

"Yea reminds me of my dad, he would always make this pretty bad tasting hot chocolate every morning. It still tastes awful but I always treasure those moments... feels like a lifetime ago now." Zoey said with her head hanged low thinking back to the night her dad died.

"Well I believe their is some history to go with that comment, but perhaps that's for another time." Ozpin said as he took a swig.

"Mr Ozpin, if I may ask but what do you want from us?" Louis asked as he place down his mug from his lips.

"I'm glad you ask." Ozpin said as reached down and pulls out multiple files. He then opens the files with a two pictures of two different people on them revealing up to seven people. The survivors took a closer look and recognized that all of them were related to the four girls.

"You see a few days ago four freshmen girls disappeared from this school. Now normally I would chalk this up to be young childish antics and have them sent to detention but we have discovered that they quite literally disappeared from this school." Ozpin said as he pulls out his scroll and showed the footage of team RWBY disappearing.

"Now I had my top scientist run multiple test and they did discover that what ever took them left behind an interesting trail of energy. Now the funny thing is you three also gave off me the same energy readings when you appeared in the emerald forest." Ozpin explains as he took a swig.

"Alright I guess you want to know if we seen the kids don't you?" Zoey said catching on to what he wants.

"Actually no." Ozpin said causing the three to look at him with curiosity. "While James has you under quarantine Qrow sent over your story claiming that they were not only alive but also heading to safety."

"Ok then what do you want to know?" Louis asked.

"Simple, your stories." Ozpin said as he pulls out a small notebook and pen. "You see, Qrow mentioned how you three managed to survive with one other by the name of Bill for three weeks, along the way you discovered and fought multiple mutations, so I want you to tell me how your stories go. From day one to the moment you got here.

"Wait a second, you broke us out of a military prison, just so we can tell you a story? Well why didn't you say so!" Francis said before Zoey rolls his eyes to his stupidity.

"Ugh, I'm gonna suggest you take Francis words with a grain of salt, he's an idiot." Zoey explains getting a "Hey" from him.

"Alright I'll keep that in mind. Now who should tell me their experiences first?" Ozpin asked.

From there the group told their side of the story starting with Louis. He explains that he was a Junior Systems Analyst at "Franklin Brothers" in the IT department located in Philadelphia PA, until the second day after the first Infection when one of his colleagues turned and nearly killed him in the bathroom stall.

Then Francis explains the second day of the apocalypse he was boasting to his friends that he was going to prison for theft of a big screen only to find out that Pennsylvania prison doesn't have any conjugal visit. So he was pulled into the back by Sandra only for her to turn "vampire" mid way through. He only survived because of his paranoid friend Dave saved him.

Now then it was Zoey's turn. She explains that she was once a student at Aldrich in Philadelphia under a scholarship to become a filmmaker but instead of attending classes, she spent her time watching horror films. While on leave for vacation her mother was mauled by her boyfriend who in turn mauled her father. After a brief mercy kill she was left in the streets till she was nearly killed till she met Bill.

No one could say who was Bill other then he was a veteran who was supposed to be in retirement. Now that they explained their early days of the apocalypse they then talked about how they went all over Pennsylvania escaping by chopper then by armored car to boat then by aircraft carrier then finally by the military. Once at the military base the military preformed experiments that prove that they were carriers. The military would have most likely dissected them if it wasn't for a timed attack by the infected. Once they broke out they managed to catch a train to Rayford Georgia and that's were they lost Bill. After a few hours a car pulls up and out step RWBY and another group of survivors.

"You mean to tell me that you are from a different world and you last saw team RWBY heading towards a city called New Orleans to escape a virus that causes mutations in the host body and transform them into vampires?" Ozpin said while drinking from his favorite mug.

"Zombies not vampires. Franchise is just an idiot." Zoey said while drinking hot cocoa from Ozpin spare coffee mug.

"Pardon my interruption but... Do you really believe that we would fall for some BULLSHIT story about zombie and alternative worlds!" Screamed Winter as she hit her hand against to table.

She was pissed that the big clue to here sister's whereabouts was a far fetched idea and these people are just lying to gain something from them for their grief.

"Ah mrs Schnee I can reassure you that we aren't lying just ask us about their appearance and if we are wrong then ... um ... oh lock us up for fraud." The man named Louis said in hope of calming her down.

"That is a good idea so we are going to ask you 3 question if you can answer any of them correctly then we have to believe you if not we will beat the truth out of you." Ozpin said while sipping from his mug.

The survivors looked at each other and shooked their head in agreement. Ozpin started asking questions about the girls but got responses that only a child wouldn't know.

"Ok what type of Faunus is Blake?" Ozpin Said

"What's a Faunus?" Francis asked

"What is Yangs semblance's?" Ozpin asked

"What's a semblance?" Louis said

"What is Ruby's favorite food?" Ozpin asked

"She was fighting zombies after crawling around in a sewer why would she eat anything?" Zoey deadpans.

Ozpin couldn't think of anything else till Qrow came over and ask "What was his nieces eye color."

The survivors couldn't agree on Yangs becouse Francis claims her eye color turn red but they all agree the Ruby's eyes were siver.

"Well looks like we have to take your word for it and with that said I welcome all of you to the planet Remnant." Ozpin walked over to elevator while giving a gesture to follow him.

"Now then if all of you were to help the Schnee, the Belladonna, and the Xiao Long families get their daughter's back I will give you in return a place to live on campus and jobs as our newly added staff members. Do we have a deal?" Ozpin then placed out his hand.

The group took a look at each other before silently agreeing with one another to take the deal.

"You have a deal Ozpin." Zoey reaches her hand out to shake Ozpin before the door to the elevator closed.

 **LRC4D**

At a wedding in the park a lone Chibi witch with a tiara on her head sat their weeping away as she holds a bloody crown in her hand. She continued to moan and weep till she heard someone coming. She quickly got up and hid behind some seats leaving behind her crown behind.

"Hey Nick what did your ex even look like?" Chibi Rochelle asked as she and Chibi Nick made their way over to the reception stand.

"Eh black hair, skinny as hell, and the kind that will suck you dry of everything." Chibi Nick said while rolling his eyes.

"Well that sounds like a short lived marriage." Chibi Rochelle remarks.

"You have no idea." Chibi Nick mussed as they stoped by the alter before noticing a crown on the ground.

"Heh well look at this." Chibi Nick remarks as he picks up the crown and placed it crooked on his head. "King me"

As he stood there looking smugly a low angry groaning can be heard behind him as his smug face slowly turns to horror as Rochelle looks behind him to see a chibi witch in a tiara looking pissed as hell. Nick slowly turns around before the witch lets out its attacking howl as it jumps forward as Nick and Rochelle screams. Meanwhile in the wedding tent Chibi, Elise, Coach, Yang, and Ruby were all eating cake as they heard the sound of someone screaming.

"Oh my Oum that was Nick and Rochelle!" Chibi Ruby shouts before she dropped a plate filled with cake and ran outside. The group did the same except for Chibi Coach who ran out with a plate with cake. Once outside near the alter they see to their disbelief a witch was in Nicks arms bridal style snuggling with him.

"(Snort) Phss, Nick... congrats (snort) on your marriage." Chibi Yang said before she and Chibi Elise fell down laughing while Chibi Ruby, Rochelle and Coach managed to stand while doing so.

"Shut up Yang and help me get her off me!" Chibi Nick complains trying his hardest not to piss off the witch who was now chirping into his shoulder.

"Nick and Witch sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love, second come marriage third comes with them pushing the baby carriage." Chibi Elise said laughing all the while before high-fiving Chibi Yang.

"Shut up Elise! What if her groom comes back, I don't want to be the one with her in my hands!" Nick hissed as the Chibi With somehow managed to slip a wedding ring onto her finger.

"Hey coach, you ever married a human and a zombie before?" Chibi Rochelle asked trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Oh come on Rochelle." Chibi Nick complains.

"Um no but for me to do that I'm going to need a flower girl." Chibi Coach answer with a stifle laughter.

"Please don't Coach." Chibi Nick pleads as he struggles to hold the witch but his grip starts to loosen on the witch.

"Oh oh, I can be the flower girl!" Chibi Ruby said as she spins letting rose petals fall from her.

"No. Look can someone help me! I don't want to be mauled by the Bride nor do I want to meet the groom!" Chibi Nick complains before a limo is tossed over head with a we just got married sign and cans flew straight pass them. The group turns around to see a Chibi Tank in a tuxedo standing right behind them looking mad as hell.

"Oh dear god, nobody... move... a... muscle." Chibi Nick whispers in fear as he and the rest didn't move in hopes that it wouldn't see them.

The chibi witch now looks up to see the chibi tank before looking at Chibi Nick. She did this repeatedly before finally she looked at the Tank dead in the eye before sticking out her tongue and making a raspberry noise pissing it off.

"Oh son of a bitch." Chibi Nick mutters before the Chibi tank roars and sprinted over.

"Oh Oum run away!" Chibi Ruby shouts as she uses her semblance leaving behind roses before Chibi Nick ran down the isle of Roses screaming with the chibi Tank in his heals all the while the Chibi witch was purring happily in his arms.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here.**

 **So by now the story has catches up with the ending of Chapter 5 and I did reuse some parts (most likely going to do the same but that's how the story is suppose to go. Just think of these moments as little check points in the story.) Also special** **thanks to Mrfugen01 for the LRC4D story idea. Kinda wasn't thinking straight this week, so thank you again for the crown witch story.**

 **Right so before I sign off I was wondering. What do you think Francis, Louis, and Zoey teach on their first day. I'm trying to figure out something but I wouldn't mind hearing any suggestions.**

 **Please Fav and Fol the story and leave a comment.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own RWBY or Left 4 Dead**

Ozpin proceeds to give them a tour of the school, from the classrooms to the students dorm rooms he showed them the entire campus. Francis had to find the weapons testing room to be th best part of the tour, While Louis was amazed by the books in the library. Near the end of the tour Ozpin showed the campus movie theater that shows a film every Friday and to Zoey's delight it's a zombie movie this time.

After the lengthy tour of the school it was now dark out and Ozpin escorts them to their rooms. The Original Survivors were not just given a room to bunk down in but also their own scrolls to use and the promise of three hot meals a day as long as they have their scrolls.

"You know after the god awful tour, I can actually say that I don't naturally hate this place that much." Francis said as he leans back on his bed.

"Well hearing that I guess that means that this place is A ok then." Louis said as he sews his plants leg while wearing Beacon brand sweat pants.

"Yea don't get to comfortable. This could all be for show." Zoey said as she inspects her scroll.

"Yea I know but what if it isn't?" Louis asked? As he place down his newly fixed pants that he folded down onto a chair.

"Yea I have to agree with Louis. He seems to be way more nicer then the military. He only had two guys aiming their weapons at us and only one of them was a asshole." Francis said agreeing with Louis.

"(Sigh) Yea maybe I'm paranoid but then again so was Bill." Zoey said as she pulls over the blanket and turned her back to them.

This was a sore wound to them. It's only been a few days since the death of Bill and it still is sore. They knew full well it was Zoey who had suffered the most so they didn't even replied all they did was clime under their sheets and fell asleep.

The next morning Zoey got up first mostly due to a guilt ridden nightmare she looked down at her scroll seeing a text message from Ozpin was sent about their introduction to the students of the school and he recommended that he gets prepared for it. So she left the room before Louis soon woke up. He did his old morning routine of some basic pushups and squats before heading to the showers. Francis was up last and he never felt so comfortable so he tried to stay in bed. After another thirty minutes he couldn't fall back to sleep so he got up, and placed on a dirty white tank top and jeans before he head's off to the cafeteria.

 **Francis Pov**

"God I hate stairs" I thought walking down some stairs and out into the courtyard to see a group of students all ready and moving about. While I crossed the courtyard I notice that some of the girls at this school were way hotter than my last girlfriends.

"Damn if going to college would have got me layed with a bunch of cuties then I wouldn't have punch my teacher in the face." I thought to himself as I walk past some kids who were looking at me with a curiosity.

"Nah still worth it I hate high school teachers." I thought reminiscing the time I punched my stuck up bitch teacher.

I entered the lunch room and notice that despite the many tables they all have separate groups of four occupying them. I noticed a line for a buffet and I grabbed a tray before I walked over and grabbed some sausage, scrambled eggs, and bacon. I looked around and spotted an empty table near the exit. I sat down and started to eat my breakfast

"Oh my god this is seriously the best food I have ever had even before the vampires, this bacon beets anything ma made." I thought while eating my breakfast.

I then noticed a girl with brown hair walking towards me but the fact she had bunny ears kinda put me off.

"Hey um do you mind if I um have this seat." She shyly asked pointing towards a seat at the end.

"Eh why not she doesn't seem to want to talk." I thought as I finished chew a piece of bacon.

"Sure it's your school I'm just visiting." I said as she sat down at the end of the table and started eating her pancakes.

I got up to grab some coffee but when I head back to my seat I notice four guys surrounding her. Now normally I would just ignore it considering back in high school I would do the same but see these guys trying to stick my sausages into her ears. So I felt a bit more inclined to help the lady.

"Hey cut that shit out." I said while walking over to the bully's.

"What you going to do about it old man, why help the freak?" The tall guy asked while holding a fist full of sausages.

"Now normally I wouldn't bother with this shit considering I use to do it to one kid but not because his race but becouse he constantly squeal to the teach about everything even the smallest of things." I said with a bit of annoyance in their. I hate being called old I'm not Bill.

The same bully got and walked over to me. "Listen well old man we own this school so get your old wrinkly old ass out of here before I put you in that chair for good grand Dad." Every time he said old or made a comment about my age he poked me so having enough.

I said in my most threatening voice "Call me old one more time then I'll put you in the chair."

The group of bully's laugh at my threat. "What ever old timer."

After saying the word old I throw my mug with hot coffee in his face before delivery a hard kick to the groin. Thank god I wasn't wearing my cowboy boots otherwise I would hear something pop.

 **3rd Pov**

Team CRDL watch as this stranger took down their leader with a swift kick to the groin. Their face filled with sadistic smiles turn to horror and confusion as a complete stranger took down their leader so fast and painfully. Russel saw and opening to attack Francis so he ran behind him and threw a fist all for Francis to duck under and deliver a punch to the kidney causing Russel to fall to the ground in pain and vomit his breakfast onto Cardin fake hair.

"You guys may have magic abilities but you fight even worst then the drunks at the bar." Francis said with a smirk. Sky grab ahold of a knife and try to stab Francis with it but stop after a tray bashed him against the back of his head. Francis turn around to see Louis holding a broken tray over an unconscious Sky.

"Hey Francis making friends already?" Louis asked sarcastically while adjusting his tie.

"Hey Louis when did you get here?" Franchise asked.

"Oh I just got here did you know they have working showers with hot water. Actually hot water man, this place is like paradise." While Louis and Francis were talking Dove try to sneak away to but fails when he was knocked unconscious by Zoey who walked over from the buffet to see the whole ordeal.

"You guy aren't being to rough, we don't want to be tossed out of here just yet." Zoey said while walking over to Cardin who accidentally remove his wig trying to get the vomit out of it.

The students who were eating now notice how the school yard bully got their asses handed to them by three strangers and now forming a circle around them. Zoey notice the crowd and came up with an idea to get some recognition and protect this bunny girl.

"Ok listen up as long as me and my group are here no one bully's each other especially anyone who has the idea of bullying this kid." She pointed towards Velvet who started to blush. Zoey then turn towards Cardin.

"Your lucky I don't have my gun on me. As I said to this one guy I will shoot you were you stand." Zoey said with more intimidation in her voice then Francis getting Cardin to actually piss himself.

He and Russel grabbed their other team members and bolted towards the door. The mob of people laugh at Cardin as he left limping they soon dispense only leaving seven kids behind.

"That was amazing who are you guys." A hyper active ginger said with awe in her eyes.

"Well I'm Francis the one in the suit is Louis and the girl is Zoey." Francis replyed while taking a seat.

"Well you now know us so who who are you guys?" Zoey asked while taking a seat next to Francis.

"I'm Jaune this is Pyrrha, Ren and Nora we are Team JNPR." Jaune Said introducing his team who all gave a form of greeting.

"I'm Coco this is Yatsuhashi, and Fox thanks for looking after Velvet while we were out we are called team CFVY." Coco said while making her way to Velvet to pull one of Francis sausage out of ears.

"It's nice to meet you people" Louis said as he plopped his leg on the seat.

"You guys don't mind this? I kinda have a bum leg after a horrible fight." The teams shook their heads in agreement and sat down across from the survivors.

"So why are guys here?" Pyrrha asked with curiosity.

"Ozpin invited us here to look into some missing students" Zoey said while munching on an apple.

"Oh so your cops looking for team RWBY?" Nora asked.

"No" "YES" Francis interrupt.

"Francis we aren't cops we just happened to see the girls last." Louis deadpan. Team JNPR looked in excitement and was about to ask were they saw Team RWBY but then a loud speaker came on.

 **"Would Zoey, Francis, and Louis please make their way to the auditorium. Would Zoey, Francis, and Louis make their way to the auditorium."**

"Sorry guys got to go it was nice seeing some friendly faces." Louis said while he and the rest of the survivors make their way to the auditorium. After five minutes of searching they finally found the auditorium.

"Sorry we're late. You have a big school. Louis said making his way to the staging area.

"It's alright I did gave you a ten minutes head start have a seat this will only take a few minutes." Ozpin said rubbing his glass. After a few minutes the students made their way to their seats in the auditorium.

"Now you all are wondering were Team RWBY is right now. Unfortunately we don't know eather but today I can say with good news that where ever they are they are alive and well." Ozpin then turns towards the survivors.

"These three people who are currently on stage are the last people to see Team RWBY alive. With that said they will be working with our staff to bring them home." The crowd started to murmur about the strangers and rumors about them started to pop up.

"When not working on finding RWBY they will be working as your new teachers at the school. They managed to survive hoards of Grimm for weeks on end with no aura and to that end I welcome Zoey, Louis, and Francis to Beacon." Ozpin said ending his small speech and began to along with the staff started to clap and then some student then the whole auditorium started to clap. After a few minutes the students were dismissed back to their class.

"While I have you alone for a moment please refrain from beeting up Team CRDN despite their behavior their still students of this school but other then that Your dismissed to do what ever you wish to do on school grounds." Ozpin said as he turn his back and left the survivors to do what ever they like to do.

"So what do we do now?" Francis asked. Zoey thought about what to do when she rembers that today is Friday.

"Hey you guys want to see a movie?" Zoey suggests. The two had nothing to do so they agreed and head to the movie theater.

 **LRC4D**

Human language: Brains

Zombie language: _most delectable snack for an afternoon tea time._

At the carnival grounds at the whispering oaks a Chibi Zombie wearing a top hat takes the stage.

"Brains groans brains groaning brains moaning brains." ( _Good evening viewers. I would like to personal thank those who have attended the circus of extravagant's and wonders_.) the zombie chibi said.

"Brains groans Brian's groans." ( _Our first act is our amazing actor Brian who can juggle anything!)_ the chibi zombie then points to a Chibi tank in a clown custome riding a unicycle while juggling two chainsaws a motorcycle and a panic Nick chibi who screams for it to put him down.

"Brains moans brains." ( _We also have the Gwen our Lion tamer_!) The chibi zombie now points to a Jockey ridding around on the back of chibi Blake grabbing her by the ears.

"Brains moans sobs brains." ( _Ha ha don't try this at home children. Now we also have free human covered condiments in the stands for anyone who wants some, Tom would you mind?)_ a Chibi boomer takes the stand and vomits into the bleachers covering chibi Coach in vomit. The worst part wasn't the fact that he had vomit that attracts zombies to him but rather it got all over his kettle corn. While he screams out in pain as the hoard jumps him we turn back to the Chibi zombie.

"Brains groans sobs moans Brains Brains groans." ( _Now we come back to our main attraction the_ _amazing strong man!)_ The chibi zombie moans as he points to a Chibi charger.

"Brains groans moans Brains sobs Brains!" ( _Now watch him as he rips a humans head from her body with one strong pull!_ ) The Chibi charger walks over to a Chibi Yang flexing its muscles before placing his hand on her head. That was a mistake cause the moment he did her eyes turn red and she rips off his arm before beating him to death.

"Brains moans Brains moans BBBRRRRAAAIIIINNNSSSS!!!" _(Oh dear god, Larry no! Some one call human control get security, Wait no no get away from me, nnnnnoooooo!!!!)_ The chibi zombie in the top hat screams as Yang jumps onto him like a hunter tackling him over causing the screen to cut to technique failure setting.

 **Please Fav and Fol the story this is wombag1786 signing off**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own RWBY or Left 4 Dead**

 **Narrator POV**

 **Monday morning.**

It was Monday morning, 9 o'clock sharp when the bell rang, the student's head to their usual class, except for a few of the freshmen students. They were assigned to a new class. Some of those students include team JNPR. Today they only have three classes and all of them includes the three new strangers.

 **3rd POV**

 **The computer engineer class.**

Currently the students were all sitting down talking among themselves as the new teacher seemed to be running late. The only thing of interest about the study hall that they are in is the fact that their are old computers in front of them. As the conversation got louder and louder they here a faint wee-zing sound and they all turn to see a bald man with a red tie walking in through the door carrying a very bulky computer.

Ugh, Good morning class!" Louis said as he finally placed the computer down. After taking a breather he straightened his tie and wrote his name up on the chalk board. "Right for those who don't know me, my name is Louis and I'll be your professor in computer engineering. Now is there any question related to the class?"

He turns around with a positive smile on his face and for a few seconds no raised their hand till a certain ginger raised her hand. "When will team RWBY return?"

"... hopefully real soon but I don't know when, any other questions?" Louis answers looking a bit worried.

"Yea I got one, why do we need to learn a pointless skill ment for nerds!" Cardin shouts out as his friends laugh with him.

"Well, Cardin was it. Did you know that Grimm really on their sense of hearing rather then sight. Well computers can save your life in a pinch if you are willing to learn." Louis said with out losing his positivity in his voice.

"Take this old fashion dust co computer. It's old and bulky and probably has less frame rates then your scrolls, but that doesn't matter. What does matter is how it can save your life." Louis said before reaching under his desk and grabbing ahold of a pipe with a fuse to the end.

"You see I made this bomb just from the old computer alone, now then who wants to see a demonstration?" Louis said as he turns to Cardins tream seeing that they weren't paying attention he lit the fuse and tossed it towards them. The pipe hits Cardin straight in the eye before falling beneath him.

"Ouch, do you (Beep) want to (Beep, Beep)... die? (Beep, Beep, Beebooom.) The pipe bomb went off sending team CRDL flying out of their seats.

"Heh heh, See kids, even with out a connection to the internet, we can still set up a fire wall heh heh. Get it fire wall? Heh heh." Louis said laughing. None of the students replied. The joke was nearly as bad as the puns that Yang does.

"Heh heh, right well anyway. So as you can see that in this class you will learn how to survive, hack, and help in this class. Now can everyone group up with your partners and grab a computer to use." Louis instructed and soon everyone grabbed a computer aNd was sitting back at their seats.

"Right Now that everyone has a computer, I want you to smash it, inside are a few key parts to making a pipe bomb." Louis said as he pulls down a diagram of a pipe bomb with a few components highlighted.

"Um, excuse me but how are we gonna smash it again?" Jaune asked looking at the bulky computer.

"Well by any means necessary, but if it's to much for either you or your partner to handle I have a few sledgehammers you can use." Louis said as he pulls a sledgehammer out from underneath his desk.

Soon the students began to smash the computers to bits and pieces, some required the assistance of a sledge hammer, others use their aura, and Nora... she had way to much fun smashing it to pieces. After the students retrieved the pieces from the computers they followed the diagram instructions and begin to create a pipe bomb. A few hours later the bell rings and all the students left the class for the next one.

"Ok, remember your homework student's. Create five pipe bombs by next week! Stay positive!" Louis said as the students left.

Outside team JNPR gave their thought on the class. "Well that was..."

"AMAZING!!!" Nora shouts interrupting Ren "You know for a moment I thought the class was gonna be super boring and nerdy but who would have guessed that computers make for great bombs"

"Well at least one of us likes the class." Jaune grumbles as he wipes the soot from his face.

"Well that class may have been interesting for us but I have a pretty good feeling that next class will be a good one." Phrrya said trying to think positive.

 **Thirty minutes later**

"You have to be joking." Phrrya said in complete disbelief. Team JNPR had made their way into their second class. Apparently it's language and words 101 led by... Francis. So instead of learning ancient Mistral or Vacuo slang they ended up learning how to get out of trouble... by claiming that your a cop. Currently the students assignment was to write about how to get away with lying that your a cop.

"No and anymore back talk then you shall receive five days detention." Francis replies as he places his feet on the desk.

Phrrya just sighs heavily and went back to work. The only one who is morally questioning this decision was, Nora.

"Hm, if you were caught stealing a TV, what would you say to get out of being arrested." Ren reads out loud.

"Oh that's simple, just claim that a big time criminal organization has placed drugs into the TV to traffic it and that you acquired the TV as evidenced." Nora said.

"Um, thanks but how will this ever help us in protecting humanity from the Grimm?" Jaune asked as he changes his answer.

"Well that's simple, johnny boy." Francis said hearing the conversation from his desk. "Cop are complete idiots and will always get in your way, so by claiming your a cop and giving them reason to believe so they will just leave you alone."

Team JNPR looked up in complete disbelief on what Francis said. After a few moments of silence Ren spoke his thoughts on the matter. "I highly doubt that could ever work in a rea..."

Before he could finish a teacher walks in looking angry as hell. "Um excuse me can your class keep it down, some of us are trying to have our coffee break in peace!"

"Well these students are part of a police study program so how dare you interrupt these children important education!" Francis shouts back causing the angry teacher to freeze.

"Oh, wait... Ohhh, um ah A thousand apologies, I didn't realize you were a cop. I'll just leave you be." The teacher said nervously as he left the room slowly and quietly. The entire class looked over to Francis who rolled his eyes and pulled out a playboy magazine and went back to his business while the students gawked at him in complete disbelief.

"... That shouldn't work... not in a million years... yet it worked... why do I feel so... astonished?" Jaune asked with a disbelief look on his face.

"I believe the saying is, when it rains cats and dogs." Ren said with complete disbelief look on his face.

 **Another few hours later**

The bell rings letting the students know its time to head to their final class. As of right now they are slightly terrified by what Zoe would teach them in survival course 101. So far they learn how to make bombs from computers and how to impersonate a cop. So the question is what will the last new teacher be doing. JNPR came up with multiple predictions during lunch, Ren predicted that she was gonna teach them how camouflage themselves using their surroundings. Phrrya believed that she was going to teach them how to use the environment to their advantage, Jaune believed that she was gonna have them run through rough terrain with heavy equipment on their back. Nora believed that she was gonna teach them how to smother enemies with pancakes. Either way no one had any idea what the class is gonna be like.

"Hello everyone, my name is Zoey and I'll be your instructor today." Zoey said introducing herself. "Now can anyone tell me what do you expect to learn in survival 101?"

As soon as she asked that question multiple hands raised with multiple answers.

"How to hide?"

"To make a fire?"

"Make a gun from sticks?"

"Camouflage?"

"Pancake Kung Fo?"

"Um no... original I was gonna teach you how staying in a group is better and safer then being by your self." Zoey said while giving everyone in class a weird look. "And well since seeing why safety in numbers are more important then being the hero I figure a movie would be the best demonstration."

With that said Zoey flicks off the lights and starts up a movie projector with the latest zombie flic by Grey A. Romero. The students either were completely confused that they didn't do something out of the ordinary or just sighed in releif that they didn't have to do paperwork. Soon everyone went silent as they watched the horror movie for the rest of the class.

 **LRC4D**

 **In the stairwell leading up to the evacuation station some where in Savanna.**

"Who the hell? Would put a evac station (huff huff) up thirty flights of goddamn stairs?" Chibi Coach complains while chibi Zwei ran past him.

"Well my friend Coach, maybe (huff huff) maybe it's made of chocolate. Heh heh heh." Chibi Nick jokes as he made his way past Chibi Coach.

After running up the stairs they see a helicopter sitting on the helipad waiting for them, problem was... it was completely made out of chocolate.

"Holy shit... you were right Nick." Chibi Coach said in amazement.

"I was just kidding, why would anyone leave chocolate on top of the roof in savanna? Better yet how come it hasn't melted yet?" Chibi Nick complains. Soon Chibi Yang, Elise, Ruby, and Weiss came through the door to see the chocolate helicopter. At first they were surprised and slightly excited, but soon they noticed Chibi Zwei getting out of the helicopter looking a little fatter then normal and moaning about something.

"Oh Oum, guys please tell me Zwei didn't eat any of the chocolate helicopter." Chibi Ruby pleaded.

"Um sorry to say but it looks like that youngling." Chibi Coach said as he looked inside to see bits of the seat were devoured.

"Oh that's not good, that's not good at all." Chibi Yang mutters as her eyes widened in fear.

"Yea I'll say, that dog is gonna leave a huge mess. Thankfully we don't have to pick it up." Chibi Elise said as he looked down at the poor Corgi.

"Um what are you talking about?" Chibi Ruby asked as she stood a few feet away from the moaning Zwei.

"He means he has to go to the bathroom, you dolt." Chibi Weiss said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What no. Zwei doesn't get indigestion when he eats chocolate." Yang explains.

"Then what does he do? Poops rainbows?" Chibi Nick said rolling his eyes.

"No, if Zwei eats too much chocolate lasers shoot out of his eyes!" Chibi Ruby shouts in fear. The group looked at her and Chibi Yang's fear filled face with disbelief.

"Uh Huh, sure he can." Chibi Nick said rolling his eyes.

"Girls, you can't pull the wool over these eyes." Chibi Coach remarks as he crosses his arms.

"I agree that sound quite preposterous." Chibi Weiss remarks.

"But it's true, last time Zwei took a bite from a candy bar and sent dad to the emergency room with third degree burns." Chibi Ruby explained.

"Yea sorry Ruby, but that sounds like complete hogzzzzzzaaaaaaaaappppppp!" Before Elise could finish his sentence a red lazer hits him turning his entire body to an ash figure. After a few seconds of nothing the ash cut out falls to the ground with Elise's hat slowly falling down to the ground and landing neatly on the pile of ash. The group was completely dumbfounded on what they just saw and they slowly turned to Zwei who was moaning as his eyes turn lazer red.

"Oh my Oum, it's happening again!" Chibi Ruby screams before bolting to the exit.

"Run!" Chibi Yang shouts as she follows her sister.

That's when Chibi Zwei lets out a berrage of lazer beams from his eyes hitting pretty much everything and everyone. The screen turns black and soon a panel of text emerges.

Zwei escaped

In memory of

Ruby Rose 

Yang Xiao Long 

Weiss Schnee 

Nick

Elise

Coach

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here**

 **So not a very exciting chapter (I'll admit I have done better) sorry about that I have been busy all week and didn't really think this through. So a bit of sad news I am starting college next Wednesday so my schedule will be out of synce for a bit so next week may or may not have a chapter released. Right so anyways please Fav and Fol the story.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	7. 1st Preview

**Hello everybody, so since I started college, things kinda went sideways with the internet connection. Currently fixing it but I digress, since it's been a few chapters and I don't really got time to write a chapter, I'm gonna fulfill a promise to show a preview of the next season. I'm thinking this will probably be around chapter 4 maybe 5 into the story probably longer. So please do enjoy to those who have been following the storyline since March.**

 **In Vale**

"Ah shit, Tank! Yo Goodwitch, we got a fucking Tank!" Francis shouts out as he blast a hunter off of Coco.

Glynda quickly turns around to see a Tank facing forwards towards her, she quickly used her semblance and turn the shingles of the nearby roof tops into a sharp projectile with her semblance piercing the charging tank. The tank roars in rage from the pain and turns it's attention to Glynda. It once again races towards her but was picked up by her semblance tossing it over head into a downed telephone line empaling it through the head. Glynda then bends over in exhaustion, while catching her breath she looked around to see the destruction in downtown Vale. All around her was complete destruction, body's of both the infected and civilians surrounded her covered by more bodies or rubble. It was Beacon all over again. While having a miner panic attack Francis calling out her name broke her trance and she looked up to see that Francis needed her help getting Velvet out from underneath a telephone pole. Shaking her head clear of the haunting memories she used her semblance to lift the down wooden beam allowing Coco and Francis to pull Velvet out, the Beam broke her leg and the pain caused her to pass out but otherwise she was gonna be fine.

"Dear Oum, it's Beacon again... only worst." Glynda said to herself out loud.

"Nah, Beacon was worst, this... is bad." Francis said from experience.

"I... I... I suppose your right for once." Glynda said as she looks over in the distance to see the ruins of Beacon tower.

"Of course I'm right, now don't loose focus. We got civilians who need saving from these vampires!" Francis said as he cooked his shotgun.

"I'm pretty sure their zombies not Vampires Professor Francis." Coco said as she picks up Velvet.

"Nah their vampires, trust me I know." Francis said as he place his fist on his hips.

"Ms Adel, don't pay any mind to Professor Francis... he's an idiot." Glynda said getting a Hey from Francis. Why'll Francis try's to prove Glynda wrong (doing horribly in the process.) Coco couldn't help but laugh as the two teachers argued. Her laughter stopped when the sound of something big banging against a wall next to them. The three quickly turns around to see something was punching the wall. After a few more punches, the wall full of bricks cane undone and out steps a three tank's... one in particular was wearing a top hat and monical. Before Glynda has a chance to use her semblance, one of the hulking behemoth swats her while the other one knocks Francis to the opposite side. It then turns it attention to Coco while she holds an Injured Velvet.

"Ouch, aw shit. Coco RUN!!!" Francis said as he picks himself up and races forward shooting with the Staker.

Coco couldn't drop Velvet for her gun without risking her life, so she did what Francis screamed for him to do. She ran as fast as she can while The tank's turn their attention to her and raced after her. She ran quickly down the ally way making a sharp turn as the Tank crashed into the wall before recovering and racing towards her. As she ran she tripped over a loose brick falling over and Velvet began to roll away from her. She looked up to see Velvet was in front of her but quickly turn around to see the first Tank runing over. It slowed down a bit before stepping on Coco's glasses breaking them. It lifts its huge hands about to smash her. She quickly blocks the blow with her purse before activating mini gun mode and unloaded her entire magazine into its skull. As the Tank fall to the ground lifeless the other one came from the side and swats her gun out of her hand. She look up to see it try and stomp her face in, she quickly rolls out of the way and grabs ahold of Velvets camera. The Tank was just about to crush her when five rockets shot out of the lenses and into the Tank's face sending it's head flying. Unfortunately that left the body to fall right on top of her pinning her down to the ground. She struggles to get out from underneath the corpse but then noticed the top hat Tank making its way to Velvet. It stood over her with moving its head back and forth gentlemen like before raising its hands to crush Velvet, and their was nothing Velvety could do but watch as her partner and friend dies. As she screams out for Velvet in horror, the sound of a motercylce interrupts the Tank as in slow motion the bumblebee flew through the air with two people riding it.

The first was Yang now wearing a white leather jacket with sleeves ripped off and under it was an orange Tank top, she had on her tan cargo pants but they seemed more bloody. She was also had a sliver Atlas arm replacing the one she lost and her iconic sunglasses along with a yellow helmet. Why'll she drove on the back holding on for dear life was a masked man wearing a motorcycle helmet. He To was wearing a leather jacket except it was black with two red and one white strip going down parallel of each on the right side of his jacket. He had on dirty navy blue jeans with hiking boots on. He also had a one strap Camo backpack with Zweis head sticking out of it and a AK 47 straped to it. In his hand was a bloodied frying pan and as the bike sail through the air the man quickly swings using the momentum of the bike to smack the Tank so hard that it's lower jaw rips off as it fall to the ground. By now Francis and Glynda came running around the corner to see the Tank getting back up enraged by the Yang and the stranger. It now ignores the easy pray and races towards Yang and the stranger. Yang revs her bike before racing forward. As the Tank and the bike got closer Yang turn her wheel to the left sharply causing the bike to slide underneath the Tank giving Yang and the stranger enough time to stick a pipe bomb with a shiv duct taped to it into the crotch of Tank. The Tank cry's our in pain before the bomb went off blowing it to pieces.

"Holy shit, Yang!" Glynda shouts as she got up with the help of the strange man.

The two raced over but not before Francis stopped to help Coco get out from underneath the dead tank. Once they reached the two Glynda hugged Yang as a few tears fell from her eye. After a few seconds she relies what she was doing and pulls herself off her regaining her composure.

"Um eh humph, it is pleasant to see you up and around again. Shame that it took the zombie apocalypse to do so." Glynda said with a straight face.

"Yea um sorry about that." Yang said why'll rubbing the back of her head.

"And who is your friend?" Glynda asked turning her attention to the stranger. Before he could say anything Francis shouts out interrupting him.

"Well well! If it isn't cornel sanders!" Francis said in a mocking tone while he crossed his arms. "Never thought I see your ugly mug this close, yeash now I'm wondering why did I ever dreamt up those revenge fantasy's if you were this ugly."

Glynda gave an annoyed stair before smacking Francis on the back of the head. "Francis what are doing. This man saved Coco and Velvet's life, I'm so..."

"Oh that's rich coming from the grease vest wearing monkey ass face who lives on a bridge." The biker said as he pulls off his helmet revealing it to be Nick. "For a moment I thought you drowned in your own feseas on some god forsaken island. Well on the bright side looks like Elise owes me five bucks in who would loose a eye first. Spoiler's, it was you asshat!"

"Um sorry, Professor Francis do you know this guy?" Coco asked completely weirded out.

"Wait woah woah woah. Did you call the grease pig a your professor?" Nick asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Oh yea did I forget to mention Louis, Zoey, Bill, and Francis became school teachers why'll we were trying to get to New Orleans." Yang said with a nervous chuckle.

"Wait don't you need a few MORE brain cells to be a student let alone a teacher?!? Nick asked still completely shocked by this development.

"Phss teaching was one of the easiest jobs I had ever had. Hell even had a star pupil... wonder how she's doing." Francis said thinking about a certain ginger.

 **Somewhere in Mistral.**

"ACHOO!" Nora sneezes.

"Gesundheit, little lady." Elise said taking a break for a moment from teaching Jaune how to use a pistol.

"Sorry, (sniffle) I think Professor Francis is talking about me." Nora said rubbing her nose.

"Wait what?" Elise said while scratching the back of his head.

"(Sigh) A Professor got the idea that by concentrating on your sneezes you can be able to tell if someone is talking about you." Ren said as he finished starting the camp fire.

"Ah I see... who was this professor of yours again?" Elise asked.

 **Back in Vale**

"Sure." Nick said skeptically. "Anyways I see you have some zombies on your hand... need any help or can you handle it?"

Before Francis could answer the sound of screams can be heard as a bald Cardin and his team ran through the streets covered in boomer puke while the hoard ran towards them world war Z style.

"Well as much fun as it is to show you how awesome I am I could use a break." Francis answers as he load fire dust rounds into his shotgun and aims it towards the crowd while Cardin ran by them.

Glynda takes a defensive position with her riding crop out "Coco, take Velvet somewhere more secure, Francis, me, Yang, and... I'm sorry what was your name again?"

"Oh names Nick, don't bother learning it cause once this is all done. I'm gonna get Ruby and bring her ass back home." Nick said as he pulls out his AK and aims it towards the oncoming hoard of the undead. While Coco drags Velvet to safety.

"I see... you know what I take it back Francis. He is an asshole." Glynda said.

"What ever Glyndiy. You ready for this Yang?" Nick asked as Yang nearly pulls out her gauntlet, but last second shakes caused her to pull out the VZ61 scorpion smg that Nick gave to her.

"Ready to start the party with a bang." Yang said refusing to take the chance to say her catchphrase.

"(Sigh) Close enough kid, close enoug." Nick said before opening fire on the oncoming hoard.

 **Hope y'all like that small glimpse in to the crystal ball. Now again this is just a preview of season two of LRWBY4D so I'm guessing theirs gonna be a lot of questions about a few things so I'll just answer them and them alone, any other questions I'll either explain or refuse to answer cause of spoilers.**

 **That said I'm guessing you want to know why is their infected in Vale let alone Reamnant. Well why'll it is true that no one can get infected that doesn't really count for the guys who already are infected. So why are they their is part of the story and I won't go into details cause it's part of the main story.**

 **Why that one tank was wearing a top hat... that's an homage to artist IsisMasshiro Tank expiation comic.**

 **Now for those who are wondering what is the Staker? Well I'm planning on the survivors to get some remnant made weapons. So for Francis I was planning on giving him a modified magnum handgun (Deseart Eagle with a extended barrel for range) that can transform into a ww1 trench knife (the one with brass knuckles for a handle.) so why it's called a Staker is because Francis really hates vampires. Still planning the other weapons for the other survivors. So far I was thinking of giving Louis another SMG and calling it The Louis-gun. (Hate the pun I don't blame you, but hey it does fit into Lewis optimism)**

 **Anyways I do hope you enjoyed this preview. It's short but it does give y'all an idea what's gonna happen.**

 **Please Fav and Fol the story and leave a comment.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own RWBY or Left4dead**

A week has passed by and the students began to form mix feelings about the group. For one they seemed almost oblivious to the world of Remnant. Another their methods were even stranger. Louis for an example seemed like a nice guy but after a week his posivity felt like Professor Port stories in class, relivant but annoying. Francis on the other hand doesn't seem to care about teaching anything relevant to the subject rather he just taught them how to fake being a cop and snuck in some beers. Zoey on the other hand mostly taught them how to improve their shooting but mostly showed zombie movies. Now today would have been no other day if it wasn't for the strange fact that class was canceled for the day with no clear explanation. Which brings us to now as three Bullheads pull in. One being the normal transportation Bullhead the other belonging to the Schnee dust company, and the final being the only Bullhead on Menagerie. Out steps the parents of team RWBY with worried looks on their faces. Normally this would have been an exciting day for the parents to meet each other but after receiving the news of their missing children it's been a rocky week and a half. Now they had received a note from Ozpin saying that he found a way to bring them back and that caused all the parents to rush over to Beacon. Once docked they made their way to the tower with haste.

 **Inside the tower**

Ozpin was standing next to a machine recently built by his top scientists who found a way to open a tear their only is a few missing pieces. He then got a call from Glynda. "Ozpin the families of team RWBY have arrived."

"Ah good send them up." Ozpin said as he sat down and started to drink his coffee.

"Thank Oum we are so close to bringing the girls back." He thought. The elevator opens with team RWBY family walking out (minuse Ruby, Yang, and Weiss mothers for obvious reasons.)

"Ozpin with all due respect sir I'm going to ask this once." Tai said before hitting his fist into the table.

"WERE THE HELL ... ARE ... MY ... DAUGHTER'S." He said in a aggressive tone while the parents other parents walked over while arguing about who's fault was it. The elevator open right behind them and with the survivors, Qrow, and Winter walked out holding girl's weapon's with them.

"Winter what is that unsavory ruffians doing with Weiss rapier?" Jacques said rudely while looking at Francis.

"Oh god another asshole in a suit. I swear ever since's my lady friend became a vampire I've meet more of you all the time." Francis said rolling his eyes. The parents looked at Francis for a minute after making that weird comment but dropped it when they notice that they were all carrying the girls weapons.

"Excuse me but what are you doing with my daughters weapon?" Said Kali Belladona pointed to the survivors.

"I'm glad you asked miss Belladona." Ozpin started "You see something or someone pulled your daughters through a rift that a barrier if you will. It would be impossible to retrieve your girls with out this machine and their DNA which is why these people have their weapons."

"But I'm getting ahead of myself you see these people are the last people to see your daughters alive on the otherside." Ozpin said

The parents look at them with hope in their eyes but Jacques didn't believe what Ozpin said. "Ok Ozpin I don't know how much coffee you have but I want answers not fairly tales."

"Your daughter has blonde platinum hair a uptight attitude and ice white eyes with a scar on the right eye." Zoey interrupted sounding annoyed. "Is that enough evidence that we did see your daughter?"

Jacques was caught off guard by this but regain his composure. "Regardless, how do you proposed that we get our girls home."

Ozpin smirked before nodding to the survivors to put the weapon's in the desiccated spots. "Unfortunately this is only a prototype so we can only make a one way window to your daughters." As he said that the survivors placed the weapon's in to the slots and walked back to the parents.

"What ever this energy is it's practically invisible so if don't mind wearing these specially modified glass." Qrow and winter started to hand out the modified glass.

Ozpin pulled a few switches pushed a button or two then a brighte light appeared. It was a tear and as it got bigger and bigger music started to come out.

 **"Your mini and your rattlesnake smile Well it's late, we go back to your place I'll rattle your cage for a while"**

 **[chorus]**

 **"I'm one bad man"**

As the song gets loud the tear gets bigger and clearer showing Blake on a stage looking banged up as a massive muscular clown standing over her about to slam its fists into her. Both Ghira and Kali Belladona eyes went wide

"Blake!" They both screamed as the tank lifted its arms.

 **Wonk**

The big behemoth fell off the stage as a man in a bloody white suit holding a guitar shouts at the beast.

"Holy shit, well I guess that asshole is tougher then I give him credit for." Francis said.

The Belladonna family didn't care what Francis said but watched as the stranger quickly slammed the guitar down on a button on the ground sending flames upward melting the tanks face. He then picks up Blake and ran off stage with a woman using a cheep sword defending him as they got onto a helicopter with the rest of the group before flying off.

The Belladona's were relieved that this stranger in white suit saved their daughter but were terrified by that thing. As the helicopter left the the window became unstable and vanished.

"What in Oums name was that!" Tai asked with a bit of concern and panic in his voice.

"We call those things tanks because of their strength but I never scene one in a clown costume before." Louis answers.

"Well regardless of terrifying monsters when can we bring our girls home." Jacques asked Ozpin who sat down and took another swig of coffee before stating "Five years at the minimal."

The room was silent for a minute before loud **wwwwhhhhaaattt** fills the room.

Tai fell to the ground sputtering, Qrow choked and spat out his drink, Winter took his flask and gulped it down in one gulp, the Belladona hold each other while crying and Jacques snaps at Ozpin.

"Five years what the hell are you stalling for Ozpin I can't wait five years for my companies successor to come back!" He Shouted. Ozpin kept his composure as he sipped from his coffee.

"Let me go into details it not that we are able to power a gateway but something metallic can cross over and this machine must have a soul to make it to the other side to grab the girls and clearly non of us have a robot with a soul." Ozpin retorted while taking another sip of coffee.

Winter heard this part and actually smiled. She walked over to Ozpin and whispered into his ear. "Um Ozpin I think Atless has something like that but unfortunately I can't say it out loud sir."

"Very well we will talk about this later." Ozpin turn back to the Family.

"I have lived and seen everything but this I have never seen and this can make the war on Salem even worst. Well at least the girls have protection from these Infected." Ozpin thinks as he took a swig from his mug. He then got up and Tried to reassure the families that everything will be ok.

 **LRC4D**

 **In Kittie Land.**

Chibi Elise and Chibi Blake was shooting at an incoming hoard of Chibi zombies. One of them happens to be in a hazmat suit. When that zombie died it drops a strange vial of a glowing colors, almost like a rainbow in a jar.

"Huh, the hell this thing." Eli questions as he picks up the vial before it cracks.

"What is that?" Chibi Blake asked before the glass began to leak the strange chemical in a mist of colors. Soon Chibi, Nick, Ruby, Weiss, and Rochelle enters the room.

"Jesus (cough cough) did a gay smoker died in here?" Nick said coughing heavily.

"Dear Oum, Where is Blake and Elise?" Chibi Weiss asked slightly choking on the chemicals.

As the two cough the gas starts to dispense and standing below them was a Chibi 5 year old children version of Blake and Elise. They were wearing their normal clothes except Elise and Blake's bow were way to big to fit.

"Mr, were are we?" Chibi kid Elise asked with a cute child southern accent.

"... Oh... my... god" Chibi Nick says in complete disbelief.

"Excuse me, do you know where town hall is? I'm supposed to be at a protest." Chibi kid Blake asked proudly.

"... Oh... sweet... Oum." Ruby said before freaking out. "They are so small, yet so cute!"

"I'm not cute! I'm handsome." Chibi Elise pouts.

"The kitty should be the cute one." Chibi Elise stamps.

"You think I'm... cute?" Chibi kid Blake asked blushing. "Even with my ears?"

"Oh wait, there real ears... that's so COOL!" Chibi kid Elise shouts in excitement causing Chibi kid Blake to blush madly.

"Aww I totally ship it." Chibi Ruby said taking a picture of the two before getting a slap in the back of the head by Chibi Weiss.

"Ruby! Don't go shipping them! Chibi Weiss shouts before she paused to clear her throat before turning to the two kids.

"Blake, Elise. What is the last thing you remember?" Chibi Weiss asked bending down to their level.

"Wait... are you a Schnee?" Chibi kid Blake asked.

"Um yes." Chibi Weiss answers befor a fish hits her face and Chibi kid Blake waving a Faunas rights protest sign in her face.

"Give Faunas kind our respect and rights you big meany!" Chibi kid Blake chants while waving her sign in Chibi Weiss's face. While Chibi Ruby and Rochelle try's their hardest not to laugh Chibi Nick has his hand filled as well.

"Um mr, why isn't there anyone here?" Chibi kid Elise asked.

"Because the zombie apocalypse just happened. So no one is around." Chibi Nick said sounding annoyed by the situation.

"Oh... so does that mean I can go on all the rides?" Chibi kid Elise asked.

"Sure why not." Chibi Nick said to be caught off completely by surprise when Chibi kid Elise hugged him by the ankle.

"Really! Oh thank you Mr suit. You are my second best friend behind my friend Kieth!" Chibi kid Elise shouts with excitement as he hugged on for dear life why'll Chibi Nick freaks out trying to free his ankle from him.

"Hey get off me you twerp!" Chibi Nick complains as he panics to get him off. While shaking Chibi kid Elise off his foot he accidentally stepped on the same vial tripping and falling backwards into Weiss who was trying to defend herself from Chibi kid Blake assault. As he fell the vial flew upwards into the air before crashing down on top of the four. The vial broke as a dust cloud of Rainbows once again reappears covering the four who immediately began to cough. Soon Elise and Blake emerged from the gas in their normal state.

"Oh god, (cough cough) that felt like instant puberty." Chibi Elise coughs in pain, both from the chemicals and the strange transformation.

"Agree (cough cough) what was that stuff Weiss?" Chibi Blake asked while coughing. Almost immediately Blake froze when a child Weiss emerges from the smoke with tears in her eyes.

"Where am I?" Sobs Chibi kid Weiss.

"Um hey Weiss, don't cry. Your with friends." Chibi Ruby said kneeling to her hight.

"Am I really your friend?" Chibi kid Weiss asked slowly calming down.

"Of course, I'm your best friend." Chibi Ruby said getting kid Weiss to jump up and hug her. Ruby just simply hugged back with a happy smile on her face.

"Aw now ain't that adorable." Chibi Elise comments.

"Yea for the daughter of possibly one of the most morally black companions in the history of Remnant. She is adorable." Blake comments.

"Wait if that gas turn you guys into kids then unturned you before turning Weiss and Nick into kids then what happened to Nick?" Chibi Rochelle asked getting shrugs from everyone till we hear the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Hmm, ladies and hic." A Chibi kid Nick said in the most adorable version of his suit while giving a cute grin that made everybody gasp in cuteness.

"Oh my god." Rochelle said with complete shock. "How can a man like Nick be so cute when he was that young?"

"I have no idea but for some reason I just want to hug him." Blake said completely stunned. That's when the sound of a hoard can be heard and soon enough a hoard of Chibi clowns zombies ran towards them.

"Oh crap, run!" Elise shouts as Rochelle quickly grabs Chibi kid Nick.

"Hey watch the merchandise!" Chibi kid Nick complains as he was carried away from the flesh eating zombies.

"Oh my Oum, why does it have to be Clowns!" Chibi kid Weiss screams in fear while Ruby carries her.

"Hey now, relax snow angel. I've beaten dumber looking freaks then these guys before." Chibi Nick said causing Chibi Weiss to blush.

"Oh well thanks... do you really think I'm an angel?" Chibi kid Weiss said blushing a bit.

"You know it, babe." Chibi kid Nick flirted causing Chibi kid Weiss to blush with excitement.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody Wombag1786 here.**

 **Right so to those who read my other story's (Mainly the darkest Dungeon one this is its week and I haven't even finished the first quarter of the next chapter yet.) I'm sorry that I haven't posted anything yet, I have been hit by writers block and not from the lack of ideas. It's actually because I have multiple stories that I haven't really uploaded yet pouring out of my head. So I took the week off and have been working on three stories two one shots and the next weekend story series. Now that I have drained that out of my head (or at least enough for me to work on this story) I'm able to work on the next chapter. So please enjoy.**

 **I don't own RWBY or Left 4 Dead, along with RVB.**

 **A few days later in the air**

An Atlas Airship was flying overhead towards Vale. Their current goal was to deliver a girl named Penny to Ozpin under the orders of General Ironwood himself. While flying the soldiers simply tried to have some small talk or try anything to relieve themselves of the boardom.

"... Uggggg, I'm board dude." One soldier with a light blue crime texture on his helmet complains.

"Well suck it up, tucker. We are almost to Vale." Another soldier said as he cleans his rifle.

"But it takes for ever! When we get to vale I know this guy who owns a bar, I swear the finest ladies can be found in that place all the time." Tucked said fantasying about a certain bar in town.

"Uh huh, you do realize we are gonna meet up with Specialist Winter. If she finds out you are more interested in visiting a bar instead of doing your job she is gonna give us all a hard time." The soldier complains.

"Oh she can give me a real hard time when ever she wants, Bow Chicka now wow." Tucker said causing the other soldier to pinch the bridge of his helmet while groaning in annoyance.

As the two were talking Penny was sitting in the back thinking deeply about her missing friend. She was currently holding a photo that she gave to her. As she looked at the photo feeling (for the first time) a sense of worried and sadness. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden turbulence. She ignored it at first believing that it was just heavy wind till she was thrown from her seat by what can be described as free falling onto the two soldiers.

"Ugh, for such a small kid why are you so heavy?" Tucker complains from underneath his seat.

"Hey um Dounet what's going on?" The soldier asked through a speaker phone.

"Well unless our interior decorator placed the wrong shade of black for our pilot widow of the Grimm seems to be more aggressive then usual." Donut replies before the entire Atlas airship shook again causing the three to temporarily float before falling onto the ground with another heavy thud. "I think it's the Grimm."

"You think!?!" Tucker complains as he was trying to get out from underneath the pile.

"Ugh, regardless we should do something about this. Donut can you activate the anti Grimm defense's?"

"Um no cause the Grimm already ripped it off. Donut said before the sound of an explosion happened in the background causing the entire ship to shake. "And now they ripped out the boasters... we are probably gonna crash."

With that said the air ship immediately plummeted causing the three to be tossed back why'll screaming as they hit the wall due to the excelorated G Force.

Outside the airship was almost covered in nevormores. Usually these creatures ignore Airships but for some reason they were completely spooked by something. They hold onto dear life as the airship crashes into the ground in a blaze a furry splitting in half. Back with the three they laid down on the cold plated ground still till both Tucker and Penny got back up while the third Atlas guard remains still.

Are you alright?" Penny asked as she stood up

"Ugh haven't felt this bad since I trained with Specialist Tex." Tucker replies as he pulls himself up. The other didn't say a word and remaind still. Penny quickly walks over to him and felt his neck for a pulse. For a few seconds their was nothing but then a faint pulse.

"He's alive but seriously injured." Penny said as she grabs his shoulders and dragged him over.

"I'm gonna look for help you get this soldier to the medic." Penny said as she raced off to find survivors before private Tucker could say anything.

As she raced around the remains of the ship she spotted a deceased Atlas soldier and AK drone near an opening in the ship. Next to the soldier was a communications device that seemed to spark to life. Penny knew that she had contacted another Atlas ship otherwise the Grimm would overrun them, so she quickly walked over and turned on the device and started her broadcast unaware of something moving behind her.

"This is Atles bullhead 1-865-tango. We been shot down by unknown forces. The grim are approaching and we need back up I repeat we need backup." As Penny said that into the radio she hears the howl of the Grimm coming in before she noticed in the croom texture of AK bot a Beowulf launching towards her.

She quickly did a backflip as the Beowulf crushes the communications device before turning around ready to attack again when blades shoot out from Penny's back slashing the Grimm to bits and pieces. As she stood over the dead Grimm she hears the sound of the communications device coming to life for a brief moment.

 _"This is... We received your... on route estimated to be about... fifteen, I repeat fifteen minutes out."_ The radio sputters before dying.

Penny noted that but then heard the sound of gunfire coming from down the hall along with sounds of screams and pleads for help. She quickly bolts down the hall to help unaware that her message had reached the ears of someone else. As she made it outside through the corridors she saw the remaining Atlas troops were fighting off the ongoing assault of Grimm she quickly lept off the ledge and raced forward with her swords floating in an arc position.

For ten minutes the group Atlas solders were fought off the hoards of Grimm why'll waiting for evac to arrive. Penny was doing her best to protect them from the overwhelming numbers but their was a limite to everyone especially her.

"When's evac arriving!" Shouted one of the Atlas soldier.

"In about seven minutes!" Tucker shouts.

"Oh my Oum can we even last that long!" Another said as she shot and killed a Beowolves.

Penny was doing most of the hard work killing Ursa's, alpha's, and a few small death stalkers. She was doing pretty well keeping the Grimm from the wounded but the hoard seems hell bent on killing them. Then a boarbatusk rolled into her sending her flying into a tree. One of the soldiers tried to run and save her but was nearly cleaved in two by a death stalker.

Penny sat up feeling her aura was completely drained. She couldn't move as a Ursa moved in closer for the kill. It raised its paw to deliver a fatal swing upon the girl. Penny brought her hands up to cover her face and waited for the end to happen when out of the blue there was a sound of a bottle crashing into the Ursa setting it on fire. It screamed and howled as it tried to put it self out.

"If you want a fight I'll give you one your going to regret you ugly basters." A voice said in a gruff yet old demeanor. Penny looked behind her to see an old man in a tattered army jacket walked out of the woods lighting another bottle with his cigarette.

Penny was surprised to see an old man walking out of the woods and so where the Grimm. A Beowolves then tried to rush him all for him to pull out a strange looking pistol and kill it with a few well placed shots. He then threw the bottle at the death stalker setting it ablaze in agony. What ever was in those bottles were much more stronger then fire dust.

The old man ran over to penny "You alright kid?" He asked while shooting a few grim with his pistol.

"Um no. My aura has been drained and I'm to tired to move." Penny said in a sweat demeanor.

The man grunts as he picks her up hacksaw ridge style and runs towards the group while shooting anything that gets in his way.

He got penny to the atlas soldiers who were slowly being pushing back by the grim. One of the soldiers got cocky and for that he got hit pretty hard sending him to the ground by two Ursa. The old man took notice and pulls out the strange looking rifle off his back before firing three rounds burst into the Ursa's killing them instantly.

"I'm getting to old for this." He said as he fire into the crowd of Grimm killing more then all five of the fighting soldiers combined.

The soldiers watch in amazement as this old man stomped on a Beowolves neck killing it before shooting his rifle with the butt tucked under his shoulder on full auto to the right while he blasts the grim to the left of him with his pistol.

After a few minutes of pure carnage the old man won by setting the last death stalker on fire. The soldiers and Penny were amazed by this old man fighting prowess. Penny walked over to him but then hears the sound of the same Boarbatusk charging at Penny. Before she got hit by the Grimm the old man got in the way grabbing the two horns as it slid to a stop. He then proceeded to wrestle the Grimm pig to the ground before mercilessly beating it to a bloody pulp with his bear hands.

After an agonizing two minutes the Grimm died with so many cracks in its outer shell you would almost feel bad for it. The old man stood up huffing in exhaustion before he pulls out another cigarette and lit it.

Penny smiled and hold out her hand. "Salutation's my name is Penny what's yours."

The old man looked at her before shaking her hand. "Bill. Bill Overbeck. Is everyone ok." He asked as the soldiers started to gather around him.

They didn't answer but instead rushed him and began cheerand thanked him and berate him with questions, like how did he do it, or what kinda weapons he had, one asked how old was he. Penny then asked if he was a huntsman. Bill was thankful everyone was fine and all but he felt a bit overwhelmed by them.

"Hold your horse I'll answer your question." He said while motioning everyone to calm down.

"First of all I been fighting since I was eighteen secondly this just a standard rifle and pistol and thirdly does my age really matter." He then turn to Penny.

"No friend I'm not a huntsman I'm just an old veteran who is on his way to deal with some pest." Bill said when the sound of a bullhead came overhead.

Bill then turns around to walk back into the woods before the girl almost magically appeared in front of him nearly giving Bill a heart attack.

"What did you call me? Did you call me a friend? Are we friends?" She asked him with puppy eyes.

"I'm getting to old for this. Yea I guess we are." Bill said as he took a drag from his cigarette just to get a death hug from Penny.

"Sensational!" She Screamed as she hugged Bill while twirling around.

"We can go to the mall, paint our nails, fight Grimm, talk about boys. Oh and I can introduce you to Ruby and then we can all be friends." She says happily until she realized what she said at the end and then she became sad.

"Oh yea Ruby's missing." She placed down Bill who had the wind knocked out of him.

Bill looked at the kid who was mopping over something he sighed before placing his hand on her head.

"Listen kid I got some stuff I got to take care of but once that's done I'll help you find your missing friend deal." He said while patting Penny on the head. She looked up to the old man with a few tears starting to form on her face.

"You mean it?" She asked

"I do." He says.

Penny jumped up and hugged him again this time in a more sincere way. She thanked him before getting off him and heading towards to bullhead.

"I'll be at Beacon Academy when your done with what ever you doing." She says waving to him as the enters The bullhead.

Bill wave back before heading back to his motorcycle to look for the wardens of his own hell.

"Kids these days." He said with a smirk before heading east towards vale.

 **LRC4D**

 **At the condiment stand.**

"And so with my good looks and a very well placed watermelon I managed to beat the Ursa all the while completely blindfolded." Chibi Yang boasts.

"Mm, man I could go for a grilled watermelon right now." Chibi Coach said as his stomic rumbles.

"YANG! COACH!" Chibi Ruby shouts as she raced over to them with someone on her back.

"What's up little sis?" Chibi Yang asked.

"Something weird happens and now Nick and Weiss are younger." Chibi Ruby explains as she held a sleeping Chibi kid Weiss while a Chibi kid Nick walks up along side a out of breath group.

"Oh my Oum... that's Nick as a kid?" Chibi Yang said as she bends over to have a closer look at Chibi kid Nick. "Huh kinda figured him to have dean on horns or something."

"You and me both." Rochelle said as she stands next to Yang. As they admired Nicks younger self he simply smirked before brushing his hair back popping his color before snapping his fingers in a finger gun position while giving a charming smirk.

"Ladies please if your really want more of me all you have to do is ask." Chibi Nick said in such a charming way it practically caused a nearby crowd of witches and Yang and Rochelle to cheer in excitement for his adorableness.

"Oh my Oum, He's so adorable!" Chibi Yang shouts as she grabbed ahold of him and hugged him tightly practically smothering him with her breast while Chibi Rochelle hugged him from the other side and basically did the same thing.

As Chibi kid Nick smiles at his luck his charm had bought him Chibi Kid Weiss became extremely angry and raced over before slapping Chibi Yang.

"Don't touch him you fat boobed harlet!" Chibi Weiss said as she pulled Chibi kid Nick away as he bled from the nose with a excited look on his face.

"Hey now, um Weiss why you have to be so mean to Yang. They just think he's adorable. Hell I bet you are just adorable as well." Chibi Coach said trying to calm down the situation but accidentally backfired.

"... Can you be my new daddy? Mine is mean." Chibi kid Weiss asked with sparkles coming out of her eye.

Chibi Couach didn't know had to react to that so he looked up towards the rest of the group who gave different notions on what to do.

"Ummm sure, why not." Chibi Coach said completely unsure in his answer.

"Yay!" Chibi kid Weiss said as she pushes Kid Nick out of the way before leaping into his arms. "Yay I have a new daddy, and he doesn't have an ugly moustache Blake the last one!"

Else where Chibi Jacque was doing some paperwork till he felt something in his wallet instantly twist and the urge to sneeze suddenly fell upon him.

"Aw Weiss gets a new parent figure and I get to have another friend." Chibi Ruby coo's over the two.

"Well look at that, I always knew you be a good father figure Coach." Chibi Elise comments.

"Um Elise can we get back to how we can fix this?" Chib Blake said braking everybody from the distraction.

"Mm oh yea I managed to snag this." Chibi Elise said holding up the cracked Vile of the same stuff.

As he held it in the air a Chibi hunter pounces on him causing it to fly up words into the air and almost smashed into the ground causing the gas to cover everybody except for Ruby, Elise, and Blake. Once the gas was gone up stood a normal Nick and Weiss.

"Oh god, for once your right Elise. It does feel like puberty hitting you at once." Chibi Nick complains in pain.

"Yes it was an uncomfortable experience but it wasn't that bad." Chibi Weiss comments.

"Of course not for you you are even flatter then me." Chibi Nick comments only to get a slap from a angry blushing Chibi Weiss.

"So what do you think kid Coach is gonna be like?" Chibi Elise asked as three figures appeared in the cloud.

"I don't know, cute and pudgy?" Chibi Ruby comments but to their surprise the chubby figure wasn't Coach rather it was Roachel. Coach was even skinnier and already sporting a sort of mussels.

"Oh my god. Coach ate a little man!" Chibi Elise comments.

"Hey where am I?" A Chibi kid Yang asked as she walks over to Chibi Ruby. "Are you mom?"

"Um no... I'm Ruby." Chibi Ruby said.

"No your not. Ruby doesn't have boobs the size of melons." Chibi kid Yang said why'll poking at Chibi Ruby's boob.

"Actually she is your sister." Chibi Blake said walking over to her.

"... are you my mommy?" Chibi Yang asked looking up at her with sparkles in her eyes.

"Oh Oum." Chibi Blake said as she punches the bridge of her nose.

"Your telling us." Chibi Nick comments as he struggles to hold a pudgy Chibi kid Roachell why'll Chibi Weiss held Chibi Kid Coach.

"Well at least it can get any worst." Chibi Elise comments before a Chibi tank jumps down from the top of one the shops.

"You just had to say something, didn't you." Chibi Nick comments.

"Heh heh, um yea." Chibi Elise chuckles nervously before the tank Roars and everyone bolted as they screamed and panic.


	10. Chapter 9

**I don't own RWBY or Left 4 Dead**

 **Inside a bar somewhere in Vale**

It's been a few hours since the slightly terrifying revelation that team RWBY was in a different dimension but what was comforting is the fact that they had some help from survivors. Still the Belladona's and Xiao long family had some worries about their children. Jacques Schnee on the other hand didn't bother learning anything more about his daughters predicament and instead heads home to file a lawsuit against Beacon. So the the remaining family including Winter followed Francis to a bar he regularly vist in downtown Vale.

"Hey Autumn how's business been? Can I have the usual along with a round for my friends here?!?" Francis shouts towards as he enters the bar. The bartender turns around to be a slightly chubby female bobcat Faunus.

"Hey Francis!" Autumn replies as she turns around while wiping a mug clean. "Sorry were out of blue streak, we got plenty of red shed if you rather have that."

"(Sigh) Well it's still better then grey brewery." Francis replies as Autumn placed the bottle of beer on top of the counter. After Francis twisted the cap off he threw back the beer drinking half of it's content before stopping. "Mm not bad but I still prefer blue streak."

"Eh don't worry, I'll have a new shipment of it by Friday." Autumn said as she placed a few more bottles on the counter.

"Aw hell yea, just in time for griff ball as well!" Francis shouts in excitement. "Well Thanks Autumn I'll see you until then."

"Ah, remember Francis your tab is due." Autumn said as she grab his arm before he could leave.

"Oh right, well she can pay my tab. She's a Schnee after all." Francis said pointing to Winter who gave him a dirty look for throwing her under the bus.

"Really now, well as much as long as you understand the number one rule then you can stay, if not I will have caboose throw you out." Autumn said as she points to a sign that had three rules.

.No fighting

.Bar closes at six AM and opens at six PM

.Any and all forms of racism isn't strictly prohibited.

"(Sigh) The sins of my father and my grandfather's business shouldn't be my legacy." Winter replies as she placed down a huge some of lien. "Keep the change but also get me something strong, it's been a very rough day."

Autumn nods and takes the plastic card before pouring her some hard liquor in a small glass. As winter downs the drink Qrow denies Francis offer and instead ordered his usual while the rest took up on Francis offer. As the families followed Francis over to the counter Zoey noticed that Winter was still sitting by herself and decided that she should instead talk with her.

"Um got anything strong?" Zoey asked as she sat next to Winter. Autumn nods before grabbing a drink from the top shelf before pouring a glass and passing it over to Zoey. Zoey quick threw back the heavy drink and let the burn hit the back of her throat.

"Hmm not bad." Zoey said trying to start some small talk.

"Yes for a small bar it's quite fine, though to be honest I was never really one for a drinking unless I had to." Winter remarks.

"Ah come on now. I figure you Specialist would always come back from a mission covered in bruises and scars before heading to a bar to drink the tap dry why'll acting all macho and tough." Zoey said in a deep fake tone at the end getting a small chuckle from Winter.

"Yea well maybe for a few but no, growing up I was forced to attend these parties. Originally they were for charity but were actually just a chance for my father to gain recognition and publicity for it. He would always make me drink wine at these events and even though I gain a custom to it I have never once liked the taste of alcohol." Winter said as she took another swig from her drink before passing it over to the bartender for a refill.

"Ok so if you hat the Tate of alcohol then why are you drinking? It's today an aception or do you prefer something harder then wine?" Zoey asked with a brow raised

"Tell me, Zoey. If you had an abusive power hungry father who practically ruined your childhood and then after years of struggling to get out from underneath him and then your sister were to disappear, to an alternate plane of existence where the dead refused to stay dead. Then what would you do?" Winter answers agitated as she took the now half full glass before chugging it.

"Eh I guess if that was the case then I would get shit face cry about my problems to a stranger then have a one night stand before dedicating myself to rescuing that person, even if it kills me." Zoey answers as she thre back her drink.

"Well, I suppose i would do the same, except for that last part of sleeping with the person I cry on. That I would prefer not to do until I get to know them better." Winter said as she starts to giggle a bit.

"Well did I ever tell you the time my friend Elise drove through a mall window with a stolen stock car." Zoey said chuckling to her self as the alcohol starts to take over.

"No I don't believe you have." Winter chuckles.

The two began to talk as they drunk more and more. While the two talked Louis took one drink from the beer and already he is seeing stars. Leaving only Francis of all people to talk about their world and the green plague. He surprisingly did pretty well despite referring the zombies as vampires. He had just gotten up to The the boat house that they were defending while waiting for help when he suddenly felt the urge to sneeze.

"So then Bill just ... a ... a ... achoo!" Francis sneezed.

"Bless you." Tai said wiping the snot and spit of the sneeze off his face.

"No that wasn't a sneeze but my hate detector going off." Francis said while taking a swig from his beer.

The Belladona's, Tai, and Qrow gave them a 'wait what' look before Louis said drunkenly. "Francis yo ... yo ... you don't have (hic) a hate scenes."

"Yea I do and it's telling me that a bunch of mudman ruins Ruby's new hoodie and she will be hating dogs soon." Francis said as he finishes off his beer and flipped Louis the bird.

The family just gave a really look before they let Francis pick up the story of the time Bill took on a tank.

 **The next morning**

Zoey groans from the massive hangover. Her vision wa blurry at first but slowly returns to her. As she slowly gets out of bed she stumbles a bit before tripping on a pair of white military pants. As she was about to question whose pasnts that she had tripes on she suddenly felt sick and on the urge of vomiting what ever was in her gut, so she quickly raced to the bathroom and began to vomit in the toilet. After she stopped vomiting she fell backwards against the wall and noticed that the room looked almost exactly like the one from the time she was imprison by th Atlas military. As Zoey thoughts on how the hell she got here she heard something moving in the next room and quickly looked around for a weapon and noticed a fancy looking knife on the sink and she quickly grabbed it before stumbling back into the bedroom to see a dazed half naked Winter Schnee groaning from the worst hangover ever.

"Ugh, What in Oums name happ..." winter stopped mid sentence to see Zoey standing in the door way with an knife. "What are you doing in my room!"

She quickly looked around and saw a pistol in a holster attached to a pair of jean on the other side of the room. She quickly jumped for it but ends up stumbling drunkenly before struggling to pick up the gun.

"Your room, you know what I can ask you the same question why am I in your room?" Zoey said as she stumbles forward.

"I... I can't actually answer that." Winter said as she finally got the gun out of the houlster and was now pointing it towards Zoey.

"Yea um I can't remember either. All I can remember is that we went out to drink then a half hour later it's all black." Zoey comments as she finally lost her ability to stand and collapsed onto the ground.

"It seems I'm in the same predicament." Winter said as her memory of the night before was hazy.

"Ok so we had too many drinks and was black out drunk. So why did we both woke up in bed together." Zoey said as she leans back trying to place together a coherent thought in her head.

The two thought for a moment trying to think of a reason why they woke up half naked in bed together. Almost at the same time the two soon realized why they were in bed together and the look of horror soon shot over their faces with realization of what happened.

"Oh son of a bitch." The two muttered at the realization of what they did the night before.

 **LCR4D**

 **Back at the theme park**

The gang was running for their life's with a kid Coach, Yang and Rochelle in their hands while being chased by three Chibi tanks. As they ran they accidentally took a wrong turn and was imminently cornerd.

"Oh no, no no no no!" Screamed Chibi Weiss as she backs up against the wall.

"Game over y'all, game over!" Chibi Elise screams. As everybody screams a lightbulb appeared above Chibi Ruby's head.

"Guys I have an idea!" Chibi Ruby shouts.

"What ever it is do it fast!" Chibi Nick shouts.

Chibi Ruby quickly reacts by placing Chibi kid Yang into Nicks arms while taking kid Chibi Rochelle from him.

"How is this gonna help!?!" Chibi Weiss complains.

"Just watch!" Chibi Ruby responds before boldly standing forward before quickly saying out loud to Chibi kid Yang. "Yang, see those big gorilla's... they called you fat."

Once she said that the world stop. Everybody stoped screaming before looking at Ruby with completely confused look on their faces. Even the Chibi tanks just looked confused.

Chibi Nick eye began to twitch before he shouts "HOW IS THIS SU..."

Before he could finish Chibi kid Yang burst into flames as her eye turn red. She nearly sprang from Nicks arm but was only hold on to by her feet.

"I'll show them who's fat!" Chibi kid Yang shouts as she raced towards the now terrified Chibi tank with Chibi Nick screaming in fear as he was dragged along.

The rest watched in horror as off screen Chibi Kid Yang ripped them to shreds like a chainsaw powered by pure anger.

"My dad always told me Yang had a temper when she was my age. Hey Yang they also said your hair is ugly!" Chibi Ruby adds causing the Chibi kid Yang to scream even louder as The screams of the Chibi Tanks. Once the screaming had stop Chibi kid Yang walked back on screen with Chibi Nick now with a torn and burnt suit was dragged back on screen.

"Hmm that will teach them." Chibi kid Yang smirks as she held up the same vile. "I also took this from them."

As she held it up the chemicals one and for a final time leak from the vile covering everybody. The smoke caused everybody to cough and soon four adult Chibi girls ran out of the smoke.

"Oh Oum, what happened?" One Chibi woman said wiping away the smoke.

"Ugh, um guys why can I see with one eye?" Another Chibi woman said as she pressed her hand against her face to feel a patch. The screen then turns on the four women showing them to be adult version's of team RWBY.

"Holy cow my baby sister is missing an eye!" Adult Chibi Yang shrieks as she covers her mouth with her right hand.

"Oh my Oum, Yang your hand is missing!" Adult Chibi Ruby remarks at her arm.

"Wait if you are missing an arm and Ruby is missing an eye does that mean..." Adult Chibi Blake suddenly stop herself and pulls off her hat she is wearing revealing that her Faunus ears were just fine.

"So if this our adult form then it's possible a mirage or we are dealing with chemicals that have the ability to predict the future." Adult Chibi Weiss remarks as she pulls off a pair of work glasses.

"Great So is their Anyway to reverse this?" Adult Chibi Yang asked.

"Unfortunately no, I don't think so." Adult Chibi Weiss remarks holding the vile that held the strange chemicals to be empty.

"Damn, well I don't know what worst, that we are stuck like this or the fact you are gonna remain flat chested." Adult Chibi Yang said sarcastically getting a dirty look from Adult Chibi Weiss.

"Wait if we are adults what happened to the other guys?" Adult Chibi Ruby asked causing the four to slightly panic before turning around to see the Chibi survivors as baby's all sleeping soundly next to each other.

"Well looks like we are now gonna be parents" Adult Chibi Blake remarks sounding slightly sad.

If so then dibs on Elise!" Adult Chibi Ruby remarks as she grabs ahold of Baby Chibi Nick by accident.

 **Hey guys so this concludes the three part Chibi story and next week is gonna be slightly hectic so instead of the next chapter I'm gonna upload another preview of LRWBY4D 2 instead. Now before anyone ask why I made winter and Zoey have blackout sex. Well it will play into the next story while play some homage to my left4dead story... and let's just say the look on Elise face when he finds out Zoey is in a relationship with Winter is too much for me to even pass up a chance. Phsss heh heh. Oh god just imagine the look on his face. It would be like in 22 jump street when Schmidt fucked the captains daughter phsss ha ha ha, ehh anyways please Fav and Fol the story.**

 **This is phss ha ha ha ha. O god almighty Winter fucked Elise crush, phsssss ha ha ha ha ha ha!**


	11. 2nd preview

**I don't own RWBY or Left 4 Dead**

 **Preview for left 4 Dead 2**

 **"Go Now Bill Overbeck you are need to help rally for the upcoming battle!"** Both Orbs said before the void filled with a bright light blinding Bill once again.

 **Somewhere in the outback of Menagerie**

Bills eyes slowly twitched open before he began to cough again. As he coughed he noticed this time he wasn't in the woods last time but rather in a desert with two mountains.

"Ugh, (cough, cough) you would think two gods would wake you up nicely." Bill mutters to himself as he stood up. He looks around to see a box nearby and he quickly opens it. Inside was his army uniform with the same damage that Cinder did to it on that night. As he looked longingly at the missing sleeve he felt a sudden urge to beat something's face in with his own barehands. He let's go of his anger and quickly grabbed the rest of his tatted clothes. Once out of that patient gown he quickly went back to the box to see more of his belongings including his Assault Rifle with a grenade launcher attached to it, the trappers Cleaver, his modified 1911 the war scar, his lighter with a dent from Cinders arrow, a new pack of cigarettes, a cantina full of water, a few grenade types, ammunition for his rifle and pistols, a few Molotov's, and of course his faithful beret.

He quickly light a cigar and looked onwards wondering where he should head when a ping went off in his jacket pocket. He quickly reaches in and pulls out his scroll showing that someone had set a destination in the GPS navigation sequence to a settlement on the coast a few hours away.

"(Sigh) wipe my ass why'll your at it." Bill mutters as he start to head towards the small settlement.

Hours past and bill was nearly out of water. As the hot sun beats down on him he couldn't help but see mirages dancing around him like ghosts. He saw his friends calling for him without voices, Tanks standing over his batterd body, rocks waving to him with googly eyes, worst was when he was surrounded by Cinders with sadistic smile while standing over a destroyed Penny's body and a injured Phrrya. She lets out a cruel laughter as she surrounds him. The laugh was similar to the cruel chuckles of the trapper. He knew they weren't real but just seeing this made his blood boil. He soon heard Phrrya calling out for help and the cries only got louder before he realized that wasn't Phrrya's voice it was actually someone else.

"Help, Help! Please someone help!" A kid shouts as the sound of a Death stalker can be overheard. Bill quickly raced towards the screams to see a bunch of death stalkers trying to break into a small crevasses in the rocks to grab someone. Seeing the kids were in trouble he aimed with persuasion with an incideary round.

The Death stalker finally managed the break open the small cravasses wide enough for it to attack with his stinger. It was about to take a stab inside when Bill shot the grenade into its neck causing the creature to burst into flames causing the creature to scream in pure agony as it tries to shake off the flames.

"Hey, over here you ugly son's of bitches!" Bill shouts as he loads another grenade into the launcher. The Death stalker all stared at him before letting out a loud scream of hatred before charging towards him.

Bill simply gave a small chuckle before racing forward. Hours of having that image of Cinder Victory burned into his head made his blood boil so now having something to release his anger puts a smile on his face. The first Death stalker charges forward trying to cut Bill in half with its claws but Bill quickly slid under it before spraying the creature with a burst round into the underbelly of the monstrous creature. He picked himself up quickly and climbed on top of the creature. As the the Death stalker tried in vein to shake Bill from its body Bill hung on tight to its waving tail. The other Death claws raced forward and tried to empale him with their stingers but only ended up butchering the Grimm Bill was riding. Bill quickly jumped off and pulled his cleaver from its sheath before slashing off the Deaths stalkers legs on its right side of its body. When it fell screaming all the while Bill quickly shut it up by lightning a Molotov with his cig before tossing it at the Death stalker setting it ablaze. The rest of the Death stalkers charged towards him with the intention of killing Bill to which he replies with a full auto from his assault rifle and a Molotov that left a huge firewall in its wake. As the Grimm were stunned and blinded by the fire and bullets Bill quickly reloaded another clip and a armor piercing round into the launcher before taking aim at the biggest one before pulling the trigger. In slow motion you can see the grenade fired from the launcher unfolding its fan as it slowly moved through the fire before digging itself into the center of the Death Stalker's skull. As it lets out a slow scream of agony as the grenade slowly drilled its way into its skull before blowing up with the shrapnel blowing outward with fragments of the outer skull acting as a secondary shrapnel piercing the other creatures skulls. The other Death claws were blown back and with their injuries they turned tail and ran by digging themselves into the ground scattering away.

"Were you guys going? I need this!" Bill said sarcastically before remembering why he even engaged them in the first place. He quickly ran over to see two kids hiding in the dark huddling together.

"Hey now you can come out, all those horrible Grimm are gone... or dead." Bill said trying to Cox the kids out.

For a few seconds he didn't hear a single world till a younger boy shouts out. "How do we know your not a Grimm sounding like an old man?"

"... Seriously? When did Giant scorpions have the ability to impersonate gun fire?" Bill asked with a twitch in his eye.

"Um I'm sure he has a good point their big sis." The boy said loudly. To which the other person whispers something back.

"Well what if you are a hermit who kidnaps children in the desert for, Six parties... oh big sis that sounds like fun can we go?" The brother asked his sister with excitement to get a small slap on the back oh his head to he replies with an ow.

"I can't believe this bullshit." Bill mutters to himself as he punches the bridge of his nose. "(Sigh) if I toss you two a bone and promise you that I'm simply saw you in trouble and wanted to help will you get out of the cave or would you rather have me leave you down their?"

A few minutes went by and finally a loud sigh can be heard from down beneath before a second voice can be heard. "Fine we are coming up, don't try anything."

A few moments later two figures emerges. One was a small coyote Faunus with brown hair tan skin and bronze eyes. He was wearing a torn brown coat over a white open T-shirt and brown cargo pants with a pair of sandals on it. The other was a taller female who looked about eighteen. She had hazel hair with brown skin and black spots almost like a chameleon and piercings grey eyes. She seemed to be wearing some kind of stealth suit.

"Well are you two doing fine?" Bill asked as he finished his cigarette before smothering it under his combat boot. The two gave no response as the little boy slowly hid behind the old man why'll the girl took a defensive position.

"... (sigh) Is this how you greet someone who saved your life or is something behind." Bill said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. He still didn't get an answer.

"Yea it was nice meeting you two, kids these days." Bill mutters to himself before walking past the two on his way to the village when finally the boy called out to him.

"Why are you here human?" The kid asked with a terrified and shaken tone of voice.

"... I can't really answer that cause I have no idea at all." Bill replies.

"So you got lost?" The woman asked sounding skeptical.

"Yea I guess, look kid last I checked I was in a comma for months and I woke up in the desert with no idea how I got here." Bill explains walking back to them.

"Ohhh well does that happens much?" The boy asked somewhat interested and slowly coming out from behind the woman.

"Yea just started a year ago when I woke up in a haunted swap, then a Grimm infested forest, heh maybe next time I'll wake up somewhere pleasant like in my own bed." Bill said as he scratches the back of his head.

"Heh or maybe in the frozen landscapes of Atles." The kid joked as he slowly walked out from behind the woman.

"You know with my luck I wouldn't be surprised if that's where I'll wake up next." Bill said with a chuckle causing the kid to laugh along with.

"Um I'm Timber Allen, but people call me Tim." The boy said as he reaches out his hand. To which Bill stole his hand.

"Bill, Bill Overbeck." Bill replies shaking his hand before turning to the woman. "And who are you if I may ask?"

"No one you should care." She said coldly.

"Ah but big sis, he saved us." Tim said with puppy eyes.

"It's alright kid, this is something I'm use to. Veterans never really get a warm welcome home after unpopular wars." Bill replies as he pulls another cigarette and light it.

"Veterans, What is that?" Tim asked.

"A retired soldier." The woman replies before Bill could answer.

"You were a soldier?" Tim asked sounding slightly scared.

"Once though with all these Grimm around how am I suppose to enjoy retirement." Bill said jokingly. "But in all seriousness I'm a school teacher now, for Beacon..."

"Wait, you were at beacon during the attack?" The woman asked dropping her defensive stance.

"Yea I was... I regret to say that bi... bad woman got away and killed someone close to me why'll leaving another in a coma." Bill said as his fist tightened.

"Oh, I had a friend at Beacon... I hope she is fine." The woman said sounding sad.

"Yea if she was a student then she is fine, but not without some scars that will probably never heal." Bill said as he cresses his lighters dent with some rage reemerging from it.

"Oh thank Oum. If she is alive that's good enough for me." She said in relief.

"Yea anyways I'm kinda looking for a village to rest for a bit before heading out to stop her from doing it again." Bill said as he place the lighter back into his pocket.

"By any chance you two knows where it is, cause I would prefer a map to these blasted things." Bill said holding up his scroll.

"Oh yea we do, come on big sis. You always say to return a favor as soon as possible." Tim said tugging at the woman's arm.

She took a moment to think about and sighs in agreement. "(Sigh) Yes those were my words. Follow us I guess."

"So old man Bill, What was it like being a soldier." Tim asked as he skipped ahead.

"Tim, I think he's have enough for one day." The woman said.

"It's alright, as long as he doesn't call me old I'm fine with it." Bill said modestly.

"Really, oh thanks old... I mean Bill." Tim said before asking multiple questions at once.

"Well he's energetic isn't he." Bill said to the woman.

"Yea he is." The woman said with a small smile.

"What happened to his parents? I know you are not his sister and I'm guessing he only call you that as a copping mechanism." Bill asked as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"Same thing that happens to everyone who goes into the desert." She responds.

"Hmm I see, well can I at least get a name cause this is gonna be a long journey and I rather not refer to you as big sis." Bill said with a small chuckle getting a small laugh from her.

"Ilia, Just Ilia." The woman responds. Bill simply nodded as the three walked down the dunes towards the village.

 **Hello everybody Wombag here**

 **I hope you enjoy the preview this week. This should be fun. I don't know if Bill had any family or if he ever had any so seeing him become a father/ grandfather figure for more people will be interesting. Anyways that's it.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	12. Chapter 10

**I don't own RWBY or Left 4 Dead**

 **On board the Atlas Ship**

"Phssss ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!" Doctor grey laughed as she fell from her seat. After Zoey and Winter figured out what happened the night before they quickly raced to the one person who records everything aboard the airship. As luck happens she did but actually hearing it from Winters own mouth she couldn't help but practically die from laughter.

"Yes yes all to humorous." Winter said as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Oh heh heh heh, it's (phsss ha ha) that ha ha ha, it's." Dr Grey couldn't even finish her line with out laughing even more.

After a few minutes of madly laughing she finally calmed down and got back up onto her seat.

"Heh heh So, What can I do for you?" Dr Gray asked.

"For starters can you delete that footage?" Zoey asked blushing slightly.

"Of course I can silly, question is should I?" Dr Grey asked as she typed on her keyboard pulling up last nights security feed of Winters room. The clock on the top corner shows it to have started around midnight when the two had entered. At first they were kissing then they spend the next six hours doing Every, single, sexual act... Every single one.

"Because if you don't I'll personally skewer you with my sabor." Winter said in her most intimadating tone.

"You mean the one you used on Zoey?" Dr Grey asked with a chuckle as she rolls back the tape to four thirty five in the morning where Winter had placed a... toy on the end of her blade before using it on Zoey. "In all my years of prostate exams I have never known how much an anus can withstand without tearing.

"... Well that explains some things... how about we ask you nicely to delete them and you do it cause we are such good... friends." Zoeys said with a forced smile while also holding back the urge to vomit in embarrassment and discuss.

"Aw well since you put it that way, sure I'll do it. As tempting as it is to may millions of lein by selling it to private Tucker I rather not have to constantly look over my shoulder for Winter." Dr Grey said as she click on the video file and moved it to her trash file deleting the file.

"See Ice Queen. Being a tad bit nice can go a long way." Zoey jokes.

"Yes, well in any case I'll escort you back to Beacon. I'm sure your friends are missing you." Winter said before giving a polite nod to Dr grey before leaving.

"It was nice seeing you again Dr Grey." Zoey said before following Winter.

"It was nice seeing you again as well!" Dr Grey shouts as she waves goodbye to them. Once gone she reaches under her desk and pulls out a hard drive.

"Hmm now on one hand Zoey asked me nicely to delete the video, on the other hand I could see if the virus is transmitted by sexual orientation... also in case Winter threatens you." Dr Grey pounders as she looked at the device in her hand.

 **On Beacon property**

Back at Beacon Francis just received a text from Zoey. She hasn't picked up her phone all morning and just received a message from her saying she will be back on property. As he sat their with shades over his eyes Louis moans in pain as he hid from the sun like a vampire.

"Ugh, Francis I'm never gonna drink again." Louis moans in pain from the hangover.

"Yes you said that already, and no ever keeps that Promise." Francis gruff in annoyance. While waiting for her a orange hair girl was looking for her friends when Louis offered to help. He agrees to help to which she grabbed the back of his shoulders and crushed him in a death hug of friendship. Francis of course made the stupid mistake of calling her friend from a compliment on her strength to which she nearly killed him as well. Now with a shattered spine a small hangover and now Ozpin Calling him to his office on his day off followed by Louis moaning in pain he was not in a good mood.

Soon Winters personal Airship flew down from the sky and made contact with the ground. To Francis surprise it was Zoey who stepped out first. She had a quick chat with Specialist Schnee before walking down the ramp towards Francis. She quickly walked past them but stoped for a second before turning around.

"Ozpin wanted to see us right. So let's go." She said before storming off.

Francis and Louis looked at each other with complete confusion on their face before they quickly jogged over to her. As the three walked towards Beacon tower a question formed in both of their minds. After a small while Francis was the only one brave enough to ask. "Um so why were you with..."

"NOTHING HAPPENED!!!" Zoey shouts in a panic causing the both staff and student to stare in confusion. Realizing all eyes were on her she straitens herself quickly. "Nothing happened, all we did his have a girls night out."

"... um ok." Francis said quitely as he looked at Louis frantically. Zoey then quickly walks over to the elevator and calls for the ride.

As she taps her hand impatiently. Francis quickly gave a look of worried to Louis who responds with a shrug of confusion. The two then walked over to Zoey as the door opens. The three enter the elevator before ascending upwards.

"... (sigh) look Guys I know you guy worry about me but I rather talk about it." Zoey apologizes.

"Yea it's alright, we can talk about something else." Louis said in a positive tone.

"Yea like what?" Francis ask with chuckle.

"Well, how about banning scrolls from the classrooms. I know that's a bit low tech but I'm sure students will learn better from a chalkboard instead of looking at their phones." Louis suggested.

"Yea no, I hate chalkboards. To many of my teachers have used their nails on it and I ain't gonna allow my students to suffer. Plus I really hate chalkboards." Francis said firmly.

"Oh come on Francis how can you hate something that isn't even in your class?" Louis asked.

"Actually I'm with Francis on this, their was this one girl in college who would get everyone's attention when no one was paying attention to her." Zoey remarks.

"Didn't you drop out of college?" Louis asked.

"And yet here I am a teacher who dropped out of college." Zoey remarks smugly.

The three had a good chuckle as the elevator then stops with a ding. "But I'm telling ya I hate chalkboard there just a waist of time when we could send it out on our scroll's."

"Francis you can't just send the students paper work through there scroll's they'll just slack off if you ... do ... that." Louis couldn't even finish his sentence before he noticed Bill and his world just stoped.

"Louis, Francis, Zoey. Um hay I'm ah back." Bill said nervously. A full minute pass as the three survivors stared at the soldier till one of them walked forward.

"Bill?" Zoey asked wide eyed not believing what she is seeing.

"Wait the professor's know Bill?" Jaune asked in confusion.

Francis then tackled Bill to the ground and started crying many tears.

"I hate it when you did that stupid thing, you old geezer." Francis sob's.

"I take that as a yes." Ren said as Louis and Zoey then joined Francis in hugging Bill.

"Don't ever do something so stupid again." Zoey said crying as well.

"I miss you, Well not as much as Francis but it's good to have you back." Louis said while crying.

"Shut (sob) up Louis." Francis cried.

"Ugh get off me before you ... ah screw it I missed all of you." Bill said hugging them back as tears of joy fell from the veteran face.

 **LRC4D**

 **At the mall**

In the mall a pet hunter Padgett was going on and the winner of the Padgett will win Jimmy gibs JR car along with a plate of still warm and fresh homemade chocolate chip cookies. A Chibi Spitter was walking through the store with a notepad. She walks up to the first Chibi infected zombie who had a normal Chibi Hunter. She then walks down to the next one why'll writing notes of interest. The next one was a Chibi smoker with a version two Chibi Hunter. The Chibi spitter wrote down her thoughts before walking over to the third contest which was Chibi Elise wearing a poor zombie disguise with Chibi Ruby wearing her hood over her head to disguise herself as a hunter, she gives a cute growl attempting to sound like a hunter. The Chibi spitter walked over to the last contestant to see a boomer and a hunter Weeabo but stop midway. She quickly turn around looking at Ruby more closely.

As time slowed down Chibi Elise and Ruby began to sweat prefusly as dramatic music plays overhead as the screen flash in between their faces. It then turn to the Chibi Spitter who's eyes were now squinted to a degree before her eyes flash open. The screen pulls away for the three contestants were clapping for the Chibi boomer who was crying in happiness and Weeabo Hunter who was face down in the plate of cookies. Meanwhile in the crowd both Chibi Elise and Chibi Ruby was furious of their lost and after a bit more clapping Elise finally looses his temper.

"HogWhash we should have won this contest!" Chibi Elise shouts inrage as he tossed his zombie hat disguise onto the ground revealing he was human. He soon realized what he did and turn around with a small smile on his nervous face as all the zombies began to snarl.

"Ummm... hi." He said with a nervous chuckle.

The Spitter lets out a hoard scream before the hoard of hunters pounced him and the rest ran over and starts beating down on poor Elise. As a dust cloud forms around the fight and screams can be heard underneath the cloud Chibi Ruby quietly snuck off but not before grabbing the last cookie.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here.**

 **So next week should be the beginning of the annual zombie v Human week for schools around the country and in honor of that the next two weeks are gonna be dedicated to the zombie stories. So this weekend theirs gonna be two stories to kick off the event... that and I seriously won't have the time to write cause my own personal hell is calling me... no seriously if I die by a heart attack before my thirties it's because my family doesn't understand the term keeping people out of your own business, but enough about that. Shout out to the people participating and to those who is enjoying the season of fear.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off**


End file.
